Diffrent Life
by alexd98
Summary: Misaki Takahashi an 8 years old boy. who lost his parents in a terrible accident. His brother he has a relationship with Usagi san. But what happened when Takahiro break up with Usagi san to marry a woman? Of what will happen the relationship between Misaki and Usagi san? Warning the story is in Greek.
1. Chapter 1

Γεια! Το όνομα μου είναι Takahashi Misaki. Εγώ είμαι 8 χρονών…. Σήμερα είναι η χειρότερη μέρα της ζωής μου. Επειδή έχασα τους γονείς μου. Εγώ φταίω! Αν δεν ήταν ο ηλίθιος πυρετός και αν δεν επέμενα να έρθουν πίσω στο σπίτι θα ήταν εδώ! Ευτυχώς έχω τον μεγάλο μου αδερφό τον Takahashi Takahiro. Είναι το στήριγμα μου….. αλλά τον κατάστρεψα επειδή αναγκάστηκε να βρει δουλειά και να παρατήσει τις σπουδές του για χάρη μου. Εκτός από τον αδερφό μου έχω και τον καλύτερο φίλο μου τον Usami Akihiko. Επίσης είναι ο εραστής του αδερφού μου. Και όχι δεν με πειράζει που είναι ομοφυλόφιλος. Για μένα θα είναι ο αδερφός μου και θα τον αγαπώ.


	2. Chapter 2

Ξύπνησα το πρωί και ένιωθα ένα κενό μέσα μου. Μου λείπουν οι γονείς μου. Είμαι δολοφόνος σκότωσα τους γονείς μου.

Takahiro= Έλα Misaki πρέπει να ξυπνήσεις.

Misaki = όχι δεν θέλω να πάω φύγε Oniichan!

Takahiro= Misaki μην κάνεις σαν παιδί είναι κάτι που πρέπει να κάνεις.

Misaki= Oniichan! Άσε με ήσυχο δεν θέλω να πάω στην κηδεία! Δεν θέλω να τους αποχαιρετήσω! Βγες έξω!

Τον έσπρωξα έξω από τον δωμάτιο . Χτύπησα την πόρτα με δύναμη και χώθηκα κάτω από την κουβέρτα. Άρχισα να κλαίω. Ένα ερώτημα ήταν στο μυαλό μου γιατί… γιατί εγώ και όχι κάποιος άλλος?

Ξαφνικά άκουσα το κουδούνι της πόρτας. Ήταν ο εραστής του αδερφού μου και ο καλύτερος μου φίλος ο Usagi san. Άρχισα να ακούω φωνές.

Usagi san= πως είσαι αγάπη μου?

Takahiro= χαλιά! Οι γονείς μου πέθαναν! Τι θα κάνω χωρίς αυτούς ? όμως ο Misaki είναι σε χειρότερη κατάσταση! Δεν θέλει να βγει από το δωμάτιό! Δεν μπορώ να τα καταφέρω! Δεν μπορώ!

Βγήκα από το δωμάτιο και είδα τον αδερφό μου να κλαίει και να φωνάζει στην αγκαλιά του Usagi san. Εγώ φταίω! Εγώ το προκάλεσα! Έτρεξα με στο μπάνιο και έκλεισα με δύναμη την πόρτα!

Usagi san= Έλα ! ησύχασε γλυκέ μου! Όλα θα πάνε καλά! Θα είμαι πάντα διπλά σου!

Takahiro = το άκουσες αυτό? Misaki! Misaki!

Ο αδερφός μου έτρεξε μέχρι το δωμάτιο μου και με έψαχνε.

Takahiro= Usagi san! Δεν είναι στο δωμάτιο του. Misaki! Misaki! Είσαι μέσα στο μπάνιο ?

Misaki= φύγε Oniichan! Δεν θέλω να δω κανέναν !

Takahiro= τι θα κάνω Usagi san?

Ο αδερφός μου άρχισε πάλι να κλαίει. Τότε ο Usagi san τον αγκαλιάζει και τον φιλάει!

Usagi san= θα το αναλάβω εγώ γλυκέ μου. Θα τον ηρεμήσω και θα πάμε στην κηδεία. Έλα σταματά να κλαις.

Takahiro= ευχαριστώ! Usagi san!

Usagi san= και εγώ σε αγαπώ!

Ο Usagi san πρέπει να αγαπάει τον αδερφό μου πολύ . Εύχομαι και εγώ να βρω τέτοια αγάπη.

Usagi san= μπορώ να περάσω Misaki?

Misaki= όχι!

Δεν με άκουσε. Μπήκε μέσα και με αγκάλιασε.


	3. Chapter 3

Με το που με αγκάλιασε άρχισα να κλαίω προσπαθούσε να με παρηγορήσει αλλά εγώ μόνο έκλαιγα και φώναζα.

Misaki= δεν σου είπα να μην μπεις! γιατί δεν με ακούς?

Usagi san= Misaki ηρέμησε όλα θα πάνε καλά.

Misaki= όχι! Τίποτα δεν θα πάει καλά είμαι δολοφόνος και ένα βάρος στον αδελφό μου!

Usagi san= μην το ξαναπείς αυτό! Δεν σκότωσες εσύ τους γονείς σου ήταν ατύχημα και ο αδερφός σε αγαπάει πολύ ποτέ δεν θα είσαι βάρος για αυτόν.

Τι χαζός! Με νομίζει για άγγελο. Λογικά για αυτό τον αγαπάει ο αδερφός μου.

Misaki = λες ψέματα! αν δεν είχα πυρετό δεν θα έτρεχαν με το αυτοκίνητο στην βροχή και θα ήταν ζωντανοί! Θα ήταν διπλά μου!

Usagi san = ποτέ! Δεν θα σου έλεγα ψέματα! Πρέπει να με πιστέψεις! Οι φίλοι δεν λένε ψέματα μεταξύ τους σωστά?

Έχει ένα δίκαιο. Λέω να τον πιστέψω. Επειδή μου έλεγε η μαμά μου πάνω από όλα η φιλιά και ότι ποτέ δεν λεμέ στους φίλους μας ψέματα.

Misaki= σε πιστεύω! Αλλά δεν θέλω να πάω στην κηδεία! Δεν μπορώ!

Άρχισα να κλαίω πάλι. Αυτήν την φορά πιο δυνατά. Δεν μπορώ να τους αποχαιρετήσω! Ήθελα να έρθουν πίσω στο σπίτι. Ήθελα την μαμά να παίζουμε μαζί στο σπίτι και με τον μπαμπά να διαβάζουμε μαζί στο σπίτι.

Usagi san= Misaki ξέρω ότι είναι δύσκολο αλλά πρέπει να πας! Είναι το καθήκον σου! Δεν μπορείς να απογοητεύσεις τους γονείς σου. Θα κάτσουμε στην τελετή και μετά θα φύγουμε στο υπόσχομαι. Δεν χρειάζεται να κάτσουμε στο τραπέζι. Θα πάμε στο πάρκο. Σύμφωνοι ?

Misaki= εντάξει! Θα πάμε μόνο για την τελετή!

Usagi san= μπράβο! Misaki τώρα πάνε να βάλεις τα ρούχα σου για να πάμε και κάνε μια τεράστια αγκαλιά στον αδερφό σου.

Misaki= ναι!

Βγήκα από το μπάνιο και έδωσα τον αδερφό μου μια αγκαλιά. Μετά πήγα να βάλω το κοστούμι μου και πήγαμε στην κηδεία. Ακόμα δεν μπορούσα να πιστέψω ότι οι γονείς μου ήταν μέσα στην γη και δεν θα τους ξαναέβλεπα πια. Πονάω πολύ! Μα ο αδερφός μου λέει ότι ο πόνος θα φύγει. Ελπίζω να φύγει δεν μου αρέσει να πονάω. Στην κηδεία ένοιωθα ότι με κοιτούσαν σαν δολοφόνο. Σαν να έφταιγα εγώ για όλα. Πανικοβλήθηκα και άρχισα να τρέχω. Από πίσω μου έτρεχαν ο αδερφός μου και ο Usagi san. Σταμάτησα να τρέχω όταν ξαφνικά με χτύπησε ένα αυτοκίνητο. Το τελευταίο πράγμα που είδα ήταν να σκύβουν από πάνω μου ο αδερφός μου και ο Usagi san και να φωνάζουν το όνομα μου μετά όλα σκοτείνιασαν.


	4. Chapter 4

Άνοιξα τα ματιά μου και βρέθηκα σε ένα μέρος πολύ όμορφο. Ένα μέρος γεμάτο λουλούδια και στην μέση μια λίμνη. Και ξαφνικά είδα την μαμά να έρχεται προς τος μέρος μου. Έτρεξα προς το μέρος της και την αγκάλιασα.

Misaki= Μαμά! Μου έλειψες πάρα πολύ!

Τότε συμβαίνει κάτι πολύ περίεργο η μαμά έβγαλε φτερά όπως οι άγγελοι και πέταξε μακριά. Την φώναζα αλλά δεν με άκουσε. Μετα από αυτό βρέθηκα σε ένα μέρος με πολλά μηχανήματα. Και διπλά μου ήταν ο αδερφός μου.

Misaki= που είμαι?

Takahiro= είσαι στο νοσοκομείο Misaki.

Misaki= Oniichan. Πονάει η κοιλιά μου θέλω να κάνω εμετό.

Takahiro= παρακαλώ! Χρειάζομαι λίγη βοήθεια!

Έκανα εμετό. Ξαφνικά μπήκαν μέσα οι νοσοκόμες και καθάρισαν τον εμετό και εμένα. Μετα μπήκε μέσα ο γιατρός.

Takahiro= Misaki. Είσαι καλά?

Misaki= καλυτέρα!

Γιατρός= Misaki. Έχεις φάει τίποτα από το πρωί?

Misaki= όχι δεν έχω φάει τίποτα. Έχω να φάω από εχθές το βραδύ.

Takahiro= είναι κάτι σοβαρό γιατρέ?

Γιατρός= δεν νομίζω μπορεί να είναι από το ατύχημα ή από τα φάρμακα.Misaki μήπως πονάς πουθενά αλλού?

Misaki= πονάει το κεφάλι μου πάρα πολύ.

Takahiro= τι γίνεται γιατρέ?

Γιατρός= τίποτα σοβαρό πρέπει να είναι παρενέργεια από τα φάρμακα. Ας τον αφήσουμε να ξεκουραστεί.

Takahiro= σας ευχαριστώ γιατρέ. Καληνύχτα Misaki. Όνειρα γλυκά.

Misaki= καληνύχτα Oniichan.


	5. Chapter 5

Άνοιξα τα ματιά μου και βρέθηκα σε ένα τρομακτικό δάσος. Και ξαφνικά είδα γύρω μου λύκους πολλούς λύκους να γλείφονται. Προσπάθησα να τρέξω δεν τα κατάφερα γιατί αιμορραγούσα από παντού. Οι λύκοι αρχίσαν να πλησιάσουν, άρχισα να φωνάζω βοήθεια αλλά κάνεις δεν με άκουγε.

Usagi san = Misaki! Misaki! Ξυπνά!

Ευτυχώς είμαι στο νοσοκομείο.

Misaki= Usagi san. Φοβήθηκα πάρα πολύ! Νόμιζα ότι θα με φανέ οι λύκοι!

Usagi san= ηρέμησε Misaki! Όλα θα πάνε καλά! Κανέναν δεν θα αφήσω να σε πειράξει!

Misaki= νοιώθω ασφαλής στην αγκαλιά σου Usagi san. Που είναι ο αδερφός μου?

Usagi san = στην δουλειά.

Ανοίγει η πόρτα και μπαίνει μέσα η νοσοκόμα.

Νοσοκόμα= γεια σου Misaki. Το όνομα μου είναι Nanami και θα είμαι η νοσοκόμα που θα σε φροντίζει. Λοιπόν έφερα το φαγητό σου. Καλή όρεξη.

Misaki= ευχαριστώ πολύ.

Δεν αισθάνομαι καλά άρχισε να πονάει η μύτη μου.

Usagi san = Misaki είσαι εντάξει?

Misaki= όχι! Πονάει η μύτη μου!

Nanami= ο θεέ μου! Αιμορραγεί! Παρακαλώ χρειάζομαι βοήθεια εδώ!

Usagi san = Misaki!

Nanami= σας παρακαλώ! Περαστέ έξω και αφήστε τους γιατρούς να κάνουν την δουλειά τους.

Usagi san= τι λάθος τρέχει μαζί σου Misaki?


	6. Chapter 6

Όταν άνοιξα τα ματιά μου είδα τον αδερφό μου να μιλάει με την νοσοκόμα που με φρόντιζε.

Takahiro= ευχαριστώ που φρόντισες τον Misaki.

Nanami= δεν χρειάζεται κύριε να με ευχαριστείται είναι η δουλειά μου.

Takahiro= πως σε λένε?

Nanami= το όνομα μου είναι Nanami.

Takahiro= εμένα με λένε Takahiro. Έχεις αγόρι Nanami?

Nanami= όχι δεν έχω. Εσύ έχεις κάποια σχέση?

Takahiro= όχι δεν έχω βρει την κατάλληλη.

Τι βλακείες λέει? Έχει σχέση με τον Usagi san! Και γιατί την ρωτάει αν έχει αγόρι?

Nanami= λυπάμαι!

Takahiro= δεν χρειάζεται να λυπάσαι. Τι ώρα σχολάς?

Nanami= γιατί ρωτάς Takahiro?

Takahiro= θέλω να βγω μαζί σου για δείπνο ώστε να σε ευχαριστήσω για την φροντίδα του Misaki.

Nanami= στις 23:00 σχολάω Takahiro.

Takahiro= ωραία θα πάμε σε ένα εστιατόριο εντάξει?

Nanami= εντάξει Takahiro τα λεμέ μετα.

Τι στο διάολο? Θα βγει ραντεβού μαζί της? Πως? Αφού έχει σχέση με τον Usagi san! Και γιατί δεν της είπε ότι είναι ομοφυλόφιλος? Εδώ στους γονείς μας δεν ντράπηκε να το πει! Σε αυτήν γιατί δεν το είπε?

Takahiro= Usagi san. Ήρθες?

Usagi san= ναι ήρθα γλυκέ μου. Πως είναι ο Misaki.?

Takahiro= κοιμάται. Φοβάμαι ότι θα χάσω τον Misaki.

Usagi san= όχι γλυκέ μου! Θα γίνει καλά. Στο υπόσχομαι.

Δεν αισθάνομαι καλά νοιώθω σαν να καίγομαι στα ποδιά.

Misaki= Usagi san! Βοήθεια ! καίγονται τα ποδιά μου!

Takahiro= Misaki!

Usagi san = χρειάζομαι λίγή βοήθεια εδώ! Misaki ηρέμησε όλα θα πάνε καλά.

Nanami τι έγινε?

Misaki= τα ποδιά μου!

Nanami= άσε με να δω Μωρό μου. Αυτά τα σημάδια…. Ο Misaki μπορεί να έχει λεπρά.


	7. Chapter 7

Takahiro= λεπρά? Όχι αποκλείεται! Δεν μπορεί!

Τι είναι η λεπρά? Γιατί τρομάζει τόσο ο αδερφός μου?

Misaki= τι είναι η λεπρά?

Nanami= Η λέπρα παραμορφώνει τα άτομα που πάσχουν αλλοιώνοντας το δέρμα τους, ενώ παρουσιάζονται και εξογκώματα. Επίσης μπορεί να απονεκρώσει τα νεύρα του δέρματος με αποτέλεσμα ο ασθενής να μη νιώθει τίποτα στα σημεία αυτά. Η λέπρα μπορεί να εμφανιστεί σε άτομα κάθε ηλικίας κυρίως μεγαλύτερα των 3 ετών.

Takahiro= υπάρχει θεραπεία?

Nanami= θα παίρνει για αρκετούς μήνες αντιμικροβιακά και θα γίνει καλά.

Misaki= Usagi san φοβάμαι.

Usagi san= Misaki μην φοβάσαι. θα γίνεις καλά στο υπόσχομαι θα είμαι πάντα διπλά σου.

Takahiro= Misaki έχει δίκαιο Usagi san. Δεν χρειάζεται να φοβάσαι τίποτα. Θες να σου φέρω κάτι?

Δεν θέλω τίποτα από αυτόν. Είναι προδότης. Θα προδώσει τον Usagi san για αυτήν την νοσοκόμα.

Misaki= όχι ευχαριστώ.

Takahiro= μα Misaki πρέπει να φας κάτι ή να πιείς.

Misaki= Oniichan! Είπα ότι δεν θέλω τίποτα μην με πιέζεις!

Takahiro= εντάξει Misaki! Πάω λίγο έξω!

Nanami= είσαι εντάξει Takahiro?

Takahiro= όχι! Ο Misaki με μισεί!

Nanami= όχι δεν σε μισεί απλά είναι φοβισμένος από την μια είναι ο θάνατος των γονιών του από την άλλη είναι άρρωστος σε ένα νοσοκομείο. Πρέπει να τον καταλάβεις και να είσαι διπλά του σε αυτό το δύσκολο ταξίδι.

Takahiro= έχεις δίκαιο Nanami. Θα ακολουθήσω την συμβουλή σου.

Nanami= χαίρομαι Takahiro!

Usagi san= ελατέ γρηγορά ! κάτι συμβαίνει με τον Misaki!

Takahiro= Misaki!

Nanami= έχει σπασμούς! Χρειάζομαι βοήθεια!

Takahiro= η λεπρά προκαλεί σπασμούς?

Nanami= όχι δεν προκαλεί!

Takahiro= το τι στο διάολο τρέχει με τον Misaki?

Nanami= δεν ξέρω!


	8. Chapter 8

Takahiro= είναι δυνατόν ο αδερφός μου να ταλαιπωρείται από μια μυστηριώδες αρρώστια και να μην ξέρετέ πια είναι?

Nanami= δεν ξέρουμε την αρρώστια είναι το μόνο που ξέρουμε είναι ότι οποία και αν είναι αυτή η αρρώστια έχει προσβάλει το νευρικό σύστημα.

Usagi san = και τι θα γίνει αν δεν βρείτε σύντομα την ασθένειά?

Nanami= τότε δεν ξέρω τι θα συμβεί!

Takahiro= τώρα πως είναι ο Misaki?

Nanami= του δώσαμε ηρεμιστικά για να ηρεμήσει και ένα φάρμακο για τους σπασμούς. Και τώρα με συγχωρείται έχω και άλλους ασθενείς να φροντίσω.

Takahiro= δεν αντέχω να χάσω και τον Misaki.

Usagi san = δεν θα τον χάσεις στο υπόσχομαι.

Takahiro= πρέπει να φύγω έχω να πάω κάπου.

Usagi san = που γλυκέ μου?

Takahiro= θέλω απλά να πάρω αέρα! Μονός μου.

Usagi san = εντάξει Μωρό μου.

Όταν άνοιξα τα ματιά μου είδα διπλά μου τον Usagi san.

Usagi san= Misaki πως είσαι?

Misaki= δεν ξέρω τι έγινε δεν μπορούσα να ελέγξω το σώμα μου λες και πήγαινε μόνο του!

Usagi san= ηρέμησε Misaki πέρασε τώρα. Όλα θα είναι εντάξει.

Misaki= που είναι ο αδερφός μου?

Usagi san= είχε κάποια δουλειά αλλά θα έρθει γρηγορά.

Misaki= τι ώρα είναι?

Usagi san= 23:00

Αυτό σημαίνει ένα πράγμα ότι ο αδερφός μου βγήκε ραντεβού με αυτήν την νοσοκόμα. Δεν τον πιστεύω έχει τον Usagi san να τον αγαπάει τόσο και τον απατάει με μια άλλη? Πως μπορεί? Πόσοι αχάριστοι άνθρωποι υπάρχουν πια? Τότε ξαφνικά ένοιωσα πάλι το σώμα μου να κινείται μόνο του αυτήν την φορά ήταν χειροτέρα δεν μπορούσα να αναπνεύσω.

Usagi san= Misaki! Χρειάζομαι βοήθεια εδώ! Έχει πάλι σπασμούς!

Γιατρός = δεν έχει σπασμούς. Παθαίνει επιληπτική κρίση έχει διακοπεί η ροή του οξυγόνου με τον εγκέφαλο ότι αρρώστια και αν είναι έχει πλέων εισχωρήσει στον εγκέφαλο του.

Usagi san= καημένε Misaki!


	9. Chapter 9

Όταν ξύπνησα ο αδερφός μου είχε επιστρέψει από το ραντεβού του.

Takahiro= επιτέλους ξύπνησες Misaki.

Misaki= που είναι ο Usagi san?

Takahiro= κοιμάται.

Misaki= που ήσουνα Oniichan?

Takahiro= είχα μια δουλειά αλλά τώρα δεν θα φύγω από διπλά σου μέχρι να γίνεις καλά.

Τι ψεύτης! Τι υποκριτής! Γιατί το κάνει αυτό στον Usagi san?

Takahiro= Misaki?

Το δωμάτιο όλο έχει γεμίζει με φίδια .

Takahiro= Misaki με ακούς?

Το δωμάτιο κουνιέται και έχει περίεργα χρώματα!

Takahiro= Misaki! Τι συμβαίνει?

Δεν το πιστεύω είναι οι γονείς μου στο δωμάτιό.

Takahiro= Misaki!

Και με φωνάζουν. Με κατηγορούν για τον θάνατο τους. Εγώ φταίω για όλα!

Usagi san= τι συμβαίνει Takahiro?

Takahiro= δεν ξέρω! Misaki!

Οι γονείς μου προσπαθούν να με σκοτώσουν! Βοήθεια!

Misaki= ΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑ!

Takahiro= Misaki! Misaki! Ηρέμησε!

Usagi san= χρειάζομαι λίγη βοήθεια!

Nanami= τι συμβαίνει?

Takahiro= δεν ξέρω! Σε παρακαλώ βοήθησε τον!

Nanami= Misaki με ακούς?

Misaki= Βοήθεια! Οι γονείς μου θέλουν να με σκοτώσουν!

Takahiro= τι λέει?

Nanami= έχει παραισθήσεις! Χρειάζομαι ηρεμιστικά τώρα!

Takahiro= Misaki!

Usagi san= ας τους αφήσουμε γλυκέ μου να βοηθήσουν τον Misaki.


	10. Chapter 10

Nanami= Takahiro μπορώ να σου μιλήσω για κάτι ιδιαιτέρως?

Usagi san= πάω να πάρω καφέ.

Takahiro= πως είναι ο Misaki?

Nanami= χαλιά είναι. Για αυτό ήθελα να σου μιλήσω. Χρειαζόμαστε την έγκριση σου.

Takahiro= για ποιο πράγμα?

Nanami= πρέπει να κάνουμε βιοψία στην λευκή ουσία του εγκέφαλου του Misaki. Τότε θα ξέρουμε τι έχει. Αλλά είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο. Όμως δεν έχουμε άλλη επιλογή.

Takahiro= αλλά θα βρείτε τι έχει σωστά?

Nanami= ναι θα βρούμε τι έχει και θα τον γιατρέψουμε.

Takahiro= έχετε την έγκριση μου.

Nanami= υπόγραψε εδώ. Ωραία α θα ετοιμάσουμε τον Misaki για βιοψία.

Usagi san= ορίστε! Σου έφερα καφέ.

Takahiro= ευχαριστώ Usagi san.

Usagi san= τίποτα Μωρό μου. Τι σε ήθελε η νοσοκόμα?

Takahiro= ήθελε να πάρει την έγκριση μου για να κάνει βιοψία στην λευκή ουσία του εγκέφαλου του Misaki.

Usagi san= για ποιο λόγο?

Takahiro= θα βρουν τι αρρώστια έχει.

Usagi san= στο είπα ότι όλα θα πάνε καλά.

Nanami= κάναμε την βιοψία.

Takahiro= τι έχει ο Misaki?

Nanami= Ερυσιβώδης όλυρα.

Usagi san= τι είναι αυτό?

Nanami= Η Ερυσιβώδης όλυρα είναι μια ασθένεια των δημητριακών. 'Έτσι ονομάζεται το σκληρώτιο του μύκητα Clavicep purpurea, που αναπτύσσεται παρασιτικά στη σίκαλη και σε μικρότερο βαθμό σε άλλα δημητριακά και άγρια χόρτα. Αναπτύσσεται κυρίως όταν επικρατεί υγρασία. Και επίσης προκαλεί τα συμπτώματα που έχει ο Misaki.

Takahiro= θα γίνει καλά?

Nanami= μην ανησυχείς θα του δώσουμε αντιμυκητιασικά φάρμακα και ο μύκητας θα σκοτωθεί.

Usagi san= ευχαριστώ θεέ μου!


	11. Chapter 11

Σήμερα επιτέλους βγαίνω από το νοσοκομείο. Ο αδερφός μου είναι τόσο υπερπροστατευτικός που δεν θα με αφήσει να ξανα φαώ χόρτα και ότι έχει σχέση με δημητριακά.

Takahiro= πως νοιώθεις Misaki που βγαίνεις μετα από τόσες μέρες από το νοσοκομείο?

Misaki= είμαι χαρούμενος Oniichan!

Κρατούσα το χέρι του Usagi-san ποιος ξέρει ποσό καιρό θα ήμουνα διπλά του κάποια στιγμή ο αδερφός μου θα χωρίσει τον Usagi-san.

Misaki= Usagi-san! Κουραστικά πάρε με αγκαλίτσα!

Usagi-san= καλά μικρέ θα σε πάρω αγκαλίτσα.

Takahiro= Misaki αγαπάς τον Usagi-san?

Misaki= ναι! Τον αγαπάω πολύ!

Usagi-san= και εγώ σε αγαπάω Misaki!

Takahiro= πάμε σπίτι.

Usagi-san= δεν πιστεύω να ζήλεψες αγάπη μου.

Takahiro= φυσικά όχι!

Σίγα μην σε ζηλέψει Usagi-san αυτός θέλει να σε χωρίσει για να φτιάξει με εκείνη την νοσοκόμα. Τέλος πάντων. Φτάσαμε στο σπίτι, φάγαμε, πήρα τα φάρμακα μου και κοιμήθηκα. Όταν ξύπνησα πήγα να ακούσω την συνομιλία αναμεσά στον Usagi-san και τον αδερφό μου.

Takahiro= Usagi-san πρέπει να σου μιλήσω για κάτι και πρέπει να με καταλάβεις εντάξει?

Usagi-san= εντάξει σε ακούω ψυχή μου.

Takahiro= θέλω να χωρίσουμε !

Usagi-san= Τι?

Takahiro= Λυπάμαι Usagi-san είμαι ερωτευμένος με την Nanami.

Usagi-san= με την νοσοκόμα?

Takahiro= ναι

Usagi-san= όχι δεν μπορεί!

Takahiro= Λυπάμαι Usagi-san η σχέση μας τελείωσε.

Usagi-san= πρέπει να φύγω!

Takahiro= Usagi-san! Περίμενε!

Πως μπορεί να είναι ο αδερφός μου τόσο άκαρδος? Πως μπόρεσε να πληγώσει τον Usagi-san? Πήγα αμέσως στο δωμάτιο μου και βγήκα από το παράθυρο για να πάω να βρω τον Usagi-san.


	12. Chapter 12

Misaki=Usagi san περίμενε!

Usagi san= τι έγινε Misaki? Τι κάνεις εδώ? Ο αδερφός σου το ξέρει ότι έφυγες από το σπίτι?

Misaki= όχι δεν το ξέρει! Θέλω να σου ζητήσω συγνώμη!

Usagi san= για ποιο πράγμα?

Misaki= ήξερα από την αρχή ότι ο αδερφός μου βγαίνει με αυτήν την νοσοκόμα?

Usagi san= ποτέ βγήκαν?

Misaki= όταν ήμασταν στο νοσοκομείο.

Usagi san= εμένα μου είπε μόνο ότι είναι ερωτευμένος μαζί της.

Misaki= συγνώμη που δεν στο είπα Usagi san.

Usagi san= δεν πειράζει Misaki! Δεν φταις εσύ.

Misaki= δεν ήθελα να πληγωθείς! Σε αγαπάω!

Usagi san= και εγώ σε αγαπάω Misaki.

Misaki= τώρα τι θα κάνεις Usagi san?

Usagi san= θα πάω σε ένα κολέγιο στην Αγγλία.

Misaki= δηλαδή θα φύγεις?

Usagi san= ναι! Misaki δεν μπορώ να κάτσω στην Ιαπωνία πια εφόσον με χώρισε ο αδερφός σου. Για να τον ξεπεράσω πρέπει να φύγω.

Misaki= μην φύγεις σε παρακαλώ! Μην με αφήσεις! Δεν θέλω να σε χάσω!

Usagi san= δεν θα με χάσεις Misaki. Θα επικοινωνούμε με γράμματα.

Misaki= θα μου λείψεις πάρα πολύ.

Usagi san= και μένα θα μου λείψεις Misaki.

Misaki= ποτέ φεύγεις?

Usagi san= αύριο το πρωί!

Misaki= θα ξαναγυρίσεις?

Usagi san= φυσικά Misaki! Και όταν γυρίσω θα γίνουμε συγκάτοικοι. Θέλεις?

Misaki= φυσικά και θέλω!

Usagi san= αντίο Misaki.

Misaki= αντίο Usagi san.

Τότε ο Usagi san με αγκαλιάζει για τελευταία φορά, με φιλάει στο κεφάλι μπαίνει στο αμάξι του και φεύγει. Μετα εγώ πάω στο δωμάτιο μου, ξαπλώνω στο κρεβάτι μου και αρχίζω να κλαίω γιατί δεν θα είναι πια διπλά μου ο Usagi san.


	13. Chapter 13

Αγαπητέ Misaki ,

Περνάω πολύ ωραία στην Αγγλία. Στο κολλέγιο είμαι ένας από τους καλύτερους μαθητές. Έκανα και τρεις καινούργιους φίλους τον Hiroki, Miyagi, Isaka. Αλλά είμαι ακόμα πληγωμένος που με άφησε ο αδερφός σου. Αλλά μην ανησυχείς θα τον ξεπεράσω. Σε αγαπάω πολύ και μου λείπεις.

Με αγάπη Usagi san.

Αγαπητέ Usagi san,

Εγώ δεν περνάω καλά μου λείπεις. Στο σχολείο δεν πάω τόσο καλά. Αλλά έκανα και εγώ καινούργιους φίλους τον Shinobu και τον Nowaki. Είμαι σίγουρος όταν θα γυρίσεις στην Ιαπωνία και θα μείνουμε μαζί θα είσαι χαρούμενος. Σε αγαπάω πάρα πολύ και ανυπομονώ να μείνουμε μαζί.

Με αγάπη Misaki.


	14. Chapter 14

Πέρασαν 10 χρονιά από τότε που έχω να δω τον Usagi san. Η μονή επικοινωνία που είχα μαζί του ήταν τα γράμματα. Αποφοίτησε με άριστα το κολλέγιο και έχει γίνει ένας πολύ πετυχημένος συγγραφέας. Έχω διαβάσει όλα τα βιβλία που έχει γράψει. Είμαι περήφανος που έχει ξεπεράσει τον αδερφό μου και που έχει πολλά βραβεία. Όσο για μένα είμαι 18 χρονών. Και πέρασα στο Mitsuhashi University. Και έχω κάνει δυο καινούργιους φίλους τον Todo και τον Senpai. Σήμερα επιτέλους επιστρέφει ο Usagi san και θα μείνω μαζί του. Όπως είχαμε υποσχεθεί ο ένας στον άλλον. Αλλά οι κολλητοί φίλοι μου είναι ο Nowaki ο οποίος με βοήθησε να περάσω στο πανεπιστήμιο. Και ο Shinobu που στις δύσκολες είναι πάντα διπλά μου.

Takahiro= πας κάπου Misaki?

Misaki= πηγαίνω στο αεροδρόμιο Oniichan. Σήμερα επιστρέφει ο Usagi san από την Αγγλία.

Takahiro= αλήθεια? Έρχεται για διακοπές?

Misaki= όχι Oniichan! Έρχεται για να μείνει στην Ιαπωνία.

Takahiro= α! ωραία !

Misaki= δεν σε πειράζει που θα πάω να τον δω?

Takahiro= Φυσικά και όχι Misaki.

Misaki= μήπως θες να έρθεις και εσύ?

Takahiro= δεν το βρισκω καλή ιδέα.

Misaki= Φυσικά Oniichan δεν είναι καλή ιδέα! Τον πλήγωσες! Τον απάτησες! Τον παράτησες για την Nanami!

Takahiro= μην μου επιτίθεσαι Misaki! Πάνε 10 χρονιά από τότε. Λυπάμαι που πλήγωσα τόσο βαθιά τον Usagi san! Αλλά δεν είχα άλλη επιλογή! Ερωτεύτηκα την Nanami!

Misaki= πάω στο αεροδρόμιο Oniichan δεν θέλω να αργήσω.

Takahiro= Misaki!

Misaki= α! κάτι τελευταίο Oniichan. Εγώ θα πάω να μείνω μαζί με τον Usagi san.

Takahiro= Τι? Δεν μπορείς!

Misaki= Φυσικά και μπορώ Oniichan είμαι ένας ενήλικας! Είτε σε αρέσει είτε όχι εγώ θα μείνω μαζί με τον Usagi san!

Takahiro= έχεις δίκαιο Misaki. Δεν μπορώ να σε εμποδίσω να μείνεις μαζί με τον Usagi san. Μπορείς αν θέλεις να μείνει μαζί του.

Misaki= ευχαριστώ Oniichan! Πάω στο αεροδρόμιο! Τα λεμέ!

Takahiro= να προσέχεις Misaki.

Είμαι ενθουσιασμένος μετα από 10 χρονιά θα δω επιτέλους τον Usagi san. Και θα μείνω μαζί του. Όλα αυτά τα 10 χρονιά μόνο αυτό ήθελα να είμαι με τον Usagi san.


	15. Chapter 15

Έφτασα στο αεροδρόμιο. Είμαι ενθουσιασμένος και ταυτόχρονα έχω αγονία. Και στο μυαλό μου τρέχουν χιλιάδες ερωτήματα. Η εμφάνιση του έχει αλλάξει? Εμένα θα με αναγνωρίσει? Πως θα είναι η ζωή μου από εδώ και πέρα όταν θα αρχίσω να ζω με τον Usagi san? Και αλλά πολλά ερωτήματα. Ξαφνικά ένοιωσα μια δόνηση. χτυπούσε το κινητό μου.

Misaki= ποιος είναι?

Usagi san= εγώ είμαι Misaki ο Usagi san. Έφτασα στο αεροδρόμιο.

Δεν το πιστεύω ότι είναι αυτός! Είναι τόσο όμορφος!

Misaki= Usagi san….

Usagi san= Misaki!

Τρέχω προς το μέρος του και τον αγκαλιάζω. Μου έχει λείψει τόσο πολύ. Χαίρομαι πολύ που θα είμαι μαζί του και πάλι.

Misaki= Usagi san! Μου έλειψες τόσο πολύ! Μην ξαναφύγεις!

Usagi san= και μένα μου έλειψες Misaki. Υπόσχομαι ότι δεν θα φύγω ποτέ από κοντά σου θα είμαι πάντα διπλά σου.

Misaki= στην πραγματικότητα με κάποιο τρόπο ήσουν διπλά μου. Εφόσον επικοινωνούσαμε με γράμματα.

Usagi san= Misaki! Ποσό μεγάλωσες ! ολόκληρος άντρας έγινες! Και έγινες τόσο όμορφος!

Misaki= και εσύ ομόρφυνες Usagi san.

Usagi san= είμαι τόσο περήφανος για σένα Misaki.

Misaki= είμαι τόσο περήφανος για σένα Usagi san.

Μετα από το αεροδρόμιο πήγαμε σε ένα ακριβό εστιατόριο. Δεν μου αρέσουν ακριβώς τα ακριβά πράγματα αλλά αρέσουν στον Usagi san. Οπότε τα δέχομαι αναγκαστικά. Δεν μπορούσα να του χαλάσω χατίρι. Είναι τόσο γλυκός.


	16. Chapter 16

Σήμερα είναι τα γενέθλια του αδερφού μου. Μετα από τόσα χρονιά θα τα γιορτάσει και ο Usagi san μαζί μας. Φοβάμαι ότι δεν θα αντέξει να δει την αγάπη της ζωής του με άλλη γυναικά. Φοβάμαι ότι θα στεναχωρηθεί πολύ επειδή θα θυμηθεί τα παλιά. Δεν θέλω να είναι στεναχωρημένος. Χτύπησε το κουδούνι της πόρτας πρέπει να είναι ο Usagi san.

Takahiro= Misaki! πήγαινε να ανοίξεις!

Misaki= αμέσως Oniichan!

Ναι ήτανε ο Usagi san τον είδα να κρατάει το δώρο τον αδερφό μου και τότε με αγκάλιασε.

Usagi san= Misaki. Τι κάνεις?

Misaki= καλά είμαι Usagi san. Εσύ πως είσαι Usagi san?

Usagi san= καλά είμαι Misaki.

Misaki= πέρασε μέσα Usagi san.

Τότε ήρθε ο αδερφός μου μαζί με την Nanami για να τον χαιρετήσουν κοίταξα τον Usagi san με ανησυχία αλλά μου έκανε νεύμα ότι είναι εντάξει.

Takahiro= Usagi san πάει τόσος καιρός! Πως ήταν η ζωή στην Αγγλία?

Πως μπόρεσες να ξεχάσεις τις στιγμές που έζησες με τον Usagi san? Ξέχασες αδερφέ ποσό σε αγάπησε.

Usagi san= καλά ήτανε! ήταν όμορφα έκανα καινούργιους φίλους αλλά χαίρομαι που γύρισα πίσω.

Takahiro= και εγώ χάρηκα που γύρισες Usagi san.

Τι υποκριτής! Απλά θέλει να το παίξει ανώτερος . είναι τόσο εγωιστής! Δεν θα τον συχωρήσω που πλήγωσε τον Usagi san.

Nanami= γεια σου Usagi san. Με θυμάσαι?

Πως μπορείς να μην σε θυμάται ? του έκλεψες τον εραστή του!

Usagi san= η νοσοκόμα. Χαίρομαι που σε ξαναβλέπω.

Nanami= και εγώ χάρηκα που σε είδα αλλά πια είμαι γιατρός διαγνωστικού κέντρου χάρη στον Misaki.

Usagi san= συγχαρητήρια!

Ήμουν έξαλλος με την στάση του αδερφού μου που έκανε σαν να μην συμβαίνει τίποτα και δεν τόλμησε ποτέ να πει στην Nanami ότι ήταν ομοφυλόφιλος και ότι σχέση με τον αδερφό μου για 6 χρονιά.

Takahiro= ας πάμε να φάμε και μετα θα κόψουμε την τούρτα.

Θέλω να φύγω από εδώ τώρα πνίγομαι!


	17. Chapter 17

Δεν θέλω να βλέπω πληγωμένο τον Usagi san τον αγαπάω! Δεν το αξίζει!

Takahiro= τι συμβαίνει Misaki? Γιατί δεν τρως? Μήπως δεν σου αρέσει?

Misaki= απλά δεν πεινάω Oniichan.

Nanami= πάω να φέρω την τούρτα.

Takahiro= Usagi san τώρα που έφυγε η Nanami θέλω να σου ζητήσω συγνώμη που σε πλήγωσα.

Usagi san= δεν πειράζει Takahiro το έχω ξεπεράσει και σε έχω συχωρήσει.

Takahiro= ευχαριστώ Usagi san! Μετράει πολύ για μένα το ότι δεν με μισείς.

Εγώ δεν σε μισώ αδερφέ αλλά δεν μπορώ να σε συχωρήσω που πλήγωσες τον Usagi san.

Usagi san= τι είναι αυτά που λες Takahiro? Εγώ ποτέ δεν θα μπορούσα να σε μισήσω.

Takahiro= ευχαριστώ Usagi san! Είσαι ο καλύτερος φίλος του κόσμου!

Σταματά να τον πληγώνεις αδερφέ! Σε παρακαλώ!

Usagi san= αυτό μου θυμίζει ορίστε το δώρο σου.

Takahiro= ευχαριστώ Usagi san! Είναι υπέροχο ρολόι!

Usagi san= τα καλυτέρα για σένα Takahiro.

Τι στο διάολο κάνεις Usagi san?

Nanami= ορίστε η τούρτα! Ένα κομμάτι για σένα αγάπη μου. Ένα για σένα Misaki και ένα για εσένα Usagi san.

Takahiro= ευχαριστώ γλυκιά μου!

Misaki= ευχαριστώ Nanami!

Usagi san= ευχαριστώ πολύ!

Έφαγα το κομμάτι της τούρτας αν και δεν είχα όρεξη το κάνα για χάρη του αδερφού μου.

Takahiro= λοιπόν Misaki και Usagi san έχω να σας ανακοινώσω κάτι.

Usagi san= Τι?

Misaki= για πες Oniichan.

Takahiro= εγώ και η Nanami αποφασίσουμε να παντρευτούμε.

Δεν μπορεί πλακά κάνει!

Usagi san= συγχαρητήρια Takahiro!

Πρώτα χωρίζει μαζί του και τον απατάει και τώρα του ανακοινώνει έμμεσα ότι δεν θέλει να είναι με τον Usagi san και θέλει να είναι με την Nanami. Πρέπει να φύγω αλλιώς θα τον βαρέσω.

Misaki= είσαι απαίσιος Oniichan!


	18. Chapter 18

Takahiro= μα τι έγινε? Misaki!

Usagi san= πάω να τον βρω.

Nanami= μην ανησυχείς απλά του ήρθε ξαφνικό.

Έτρεχα με όλη την δύναμη μου. Μισούσα τον αδερφό μου που πλήγωνε τον Usagi san. Ο Usagi san αξίζει τα καλυτέρα. Γιατί μπορεί ο Usagi san να ξεπέρασε τον αδερφό μου αλλά τον αγαπάει και εμένα με πληγώνει εγώ θέλω να αγαπάει μόνο εμένα. Να είναι μόνο μαζί μου. Να είναι ερωτευμένος μαζί μου. Όχι να αγαπάει τον αδερφό μου που τον πρόδωσε.

Usagi san= Misaki! Περίμενε!

Misaki= Τι θέλεις Usagi san?

Usagi san= Misaki τι έγινε? Γιατί μίλησες έτσι άσχημα στον αδερφό σου?

Τώρα ήρθε η ώρα να τα αποκαλύψω όλα η τώρα η ποτέ.

Misaki= γιατί σε πλήγωσε Usagi san. Γιατί σε πρόδωσε. γιατί παντρεύεται μια άλλη γυναικά αντί να παντρευτεί εσένα και να είσαι ευτυχισμένος.

Usagi san= Misaki δεν είμαι πια ερωτευμένος με τον αδερφό σου τον έχω ξεπεράσει. Τον αγαπάω πολύ και χαίρομαι που ξανάφτιαξε την ζωή του δεν θα ήθελα να είναι διπλά μου με το ζόρι.

Misaki= μα έφυγες για 10 χρονιά στην Αγγλία για να τον ξεπεράσεις.

Usagi san= ακριβώς Misaki.

Misaki= μα ποτέ δεν ενδιαφέρθηκες πως αισθάνθηκα που έφυγες στην Αγγλία.

Usagi san= Misaki….

Misaki= πρώτα έχασα τους γονείς μου και μετα έχασα εσένα.

Usagi san= δεν με έχασες Misaki. Είμαι εδώ δεν θα ξανά αφήσω ποτέ. Θα μείνουμε μαζί και θα είναι υπέροχο. Και θα σε πηγαίνω στο πανεπιστήμιο και μετα θα έρχομαι να σε περνώ από το πανεπιστήμιο και θα πηγαίνουμε οπού θέλεις.

Misaki= όχι…. Για σένα υπάρχει μόνο ο αδερφός μου. Αυτόν αγαπάς.

Usagi san= γιατί το λες αυτό Misaki? Είσαι όλος ο κόσμος μου. Σε αγαπάω πάρα πολύ.

Misaki= λες ψέματα…

Usagi san= όχι Misaki πρέπει να με πιστέψεις.

Misaki= γιατί δεν μπορείς να με δεις Usagi san? Εδώ είμαι και υπάρχω μόνο για σένα!

Usagi san= τι προσπαθείς να πεις Misaki?

Misaki= είμαι ερωτευμένος μαζί σου από μικρό παιδάκι Usagi san αλλά για σένα το νούμερο ένα ήταν ο αδερφός μου. Εμένα με έβλεπες σαν καλύτερος σου φίλος σου. Και μετα όταν χωρίσατε με τον αδερφό μου με εγκατέλειψες Usagi san. Κόντεψα να πεθάνω όταν έφυγες. Κάθε μέρα σε αγαπούσα πιο πολύ και μου έλειπες πολύ. Αλλά για σένα υπάρχει μόνο ο αδερφός μου.


	19. Chapter 19

Τα κατάφερα είπα τα συναισθήματα μου στον Usagi san αλλά ξέρω ότι αγαπάει τον αδερφό μου και αυτό με πληγώνει με σκοτώνει. Δεν μπορώ να είμαι μακριά του. Θέλω να είμαι μαζί του για πάντα.

Usagi san= Misaki εγώ….

Misaki= σταματά….

Usagi san= Misaki άκουσε με….

Misaki= όχι δεν θέλω!

Usagi san= Misaki σε παρακαλώ άκουσε με.

Misaki= πάψε! Αυτή η συζήτηση δεν έχει νόημα! Για σένα υπάρχει μόνο ο αδερφός μου! Αυτόν αγαπάς! Για μένα δεν νοιάζεσαι Usagi san καθόλου.

Usagi san= Misaki δεν ισχύει αυτό άσε με να σου εξηγήσω.

Misaki= είπα σκάσε!

Δεν αισθάνομαι καλά νοιώθω ότι μου τελειώνει ο αέρας και η καρδιά μου χτυπάει γρηγορά.

Usagi san= Misaki.

Ζαλίζομαι και νοιώθω ένα βάρος στο στήθος θα πνιγώ είναι πολύ βαρύ!

Usagi san= Misaki με ακούς?

Νοιώθω ότι ζεσταίνομαι .ότι μουδιάζω . θέλω να κάνω εμετό.

Usagi san= Misaki είσαι καλά?

Ξαφνικά ακούω τον αδερφό μου να φωνάζει το εμένα και τον Usagi san.

Takahiro= Misaki! Usagi san! Είστε καλά? λείπετέ πολύ ώρα! Ανησύχησα!

Και τότε όλα σκοτείνιασαν και όταν άνοιξα τα ματιά μου βρέθηκα σε ένα δωμάτιο νοσοκομείου. Αισθάνομαι περίεργα. Νοιώθω μουδιασμένος.

Nowaki= γεια σου Misaki. Είσαι εντάξει?

Ο κολλητός μου ο Nowaki έχει γίνει πολύ κάλος γιατρός.

Misaki= Nowaki τι κάνεις εδώ? Τι έγινε?

Nowaki= δουλεύω εδώ στο νοσοκομείο σαν γιατρός χαζούλη. Επίσης είχες κρίση πανικού και σου έδωσα ένα ηρεμιστικό.

Misaki= κρίση πανικού?

Nowaki= ναι! Ηρέμησε όλα θα πάνε καλά αλλά πες μου τι έγινε?

Misaki= είπα τα συναισθήματα στον Usagi san.

Nowaki= μπράβο Misaki!

Misaki= αλλά αυτός αγαπάει τον αδερφό μου όχι εμένα.


	20. Chapter 20

Nowaki= δεν το ξέρεις αυτό Misaki μπορεί να είναι ερωτευμένος μαζί σου.

Misaki= όχι είμαι σίγουρος ότι δεν είναι.

Nowaki= μην είσαι απολυτός Misaki και εγώ νόμιζα ότι ο Hiro san δεν ήταν ερωτευμένος μαζί μου αλλά τελικά τώρα είμαστε εραστές και είμαι πολύ χαρούμενος που έχουμε σχέση.

Misaki= μα είναι δαίμονας….

Nowaki= όχι Misaki είναι κάλος άνθρωπος και τόσο γλυκός.

Misaki= ο ερωτάς σε έχει τρελάνει Nowaki.

Nowaki= ξεχνάς ότι και ο Shinobu φοβόταν να πει τα συναισθήματα του στον Miyagi επειδή έχουν 17 χρονιά διαφορά αλλά ο Miyagi ήταν ερωτευμένος με τον Shinobu και τώρα έχουν σχέση.

Misaki= ναι αλλά ο Usagi san είχε σχέση με τον αδερφό μου.

Nowaki= όπως και ο Miyagi ήταν παντρεμένος με την αδερφή του Shinobu.

Ξαφνικά άνοιξε η πόρτα και μπήκε ο αδερφός μου μαζί με τον Usagi san.

Takahiro= Misaki είσαι εντάξει?

Misaki= είμαι μια χαρά Oniichan.

Δεν θέλω να μιλήσω σε κανέναν. Θέλω να μείνω μονός μου.

Takahiro= Misaki τι έγινε? Γιατί πανικοβλήθηκες?

Misaki= μην σε χάσω τώρα που θα παντρευτείς.

Είναι ψέμα .Έπρεπε όμως να πω ψέματα.

Takahiro= Misaki μην είσαι χαζός δεν θα σε αφήσω ποτέ σε αγαπάω πολύ.

Misaki= και εγώ σε αγαπάω Oniichan.

Takahiro= αλλά Misaki έχω ένα καλό νέο και ένα κακό νέο.

Misaki= για πες Oniichan.

Takahiro= το καλό νέο είναι ότι θα μετακομίσεις στο σπίτι του Usagi san το κακό νέο ότι μετα τον γάμο μου θα μετακομίσω στην Osaka επειδή πήρα προαγωγή.

Misaki= δεν είναι κακό αυτό Oniichan. Είναι πολύ ωραία που πήρες προαγωγή.

Takahiro= μα Misaki δεν θα σε βλέπω κάθε μέρα δεν θα σε φροντίζω.

Misaki= Oniichan !είσαι υπερπροστατευτικός. Θα έχω διπλά μου τον Usagi san, τον Nowaki και τον Shinobu. Έχεις τώρα έχεις την δικιά σου την ζωή, την δικιά σου οικογένεια.

Takahiro= μα Misaki είσαι μέλος της οικογένειας και είσαι το πιο σημαντικό πρόσωπο της ζωής μου.

Misaki= το ξέρω Oniichan.

Nowaki= ας τον αφήσουμε να ξεκουραστεί είναι αργά.


	21. Chapter 21

Το επόμενο πρωί ο Nowaki με εξέτασε και είδε ότι ήμουνα καλά.

Nowaki= ωραία Misaki μπορείς να πάρεις εξιτήριο.

Misaki= αυτά είναι καλά νέα.

Nowaki= τα λεμέ αργότερα Misaki πρέπει να πάω να εξετάσω και άλλους ασθενείς.

Misaki= ok τα λεμέ μετα Nowaki.

Έτσι έφυγε ο Nowaki από το δωμάτιο και μπήκε ο αδερφός μου.

Takahiro= Misaki πρέπει να μιλήσουμε.

Misaki= τι είναι αυτό Oniichan?

Takahiro= αυτήν την Κυριακή θα γίνει ο γάμος.

Misaki= υπέροχα νέα Oniichan.

Takahiro= επίσης μεταφέραμε όλα τα πράγματα σου στο σπίτι του Usagi san.

Misaki= μα Oniichan γιατί τόση βιασύνη?

Takahiro= Misaki όλα τα έπιπλα και τα πράγματα της Nanami και τα δικά μου έχουν μεταφερθεί στο καινούργιο μας σπίτι στην Osaka.

Misaki= γιατί Oniichan?

Takahiro= επειδή μετα το ταξίδι μέλιτος εγώ πιάνω δουλειά αμέσως και η Nanami θα αρχίσει να δουλεύει σε μια ιδιωτική κλινική.

Θεέ μου είμαι χαμένος. Ήθελα πολύ να μείνω με τον Usagi san αλλά όπως έχουν έρθει τα πράγματα δεν είμαι ιδιαίτερα χαρούμενος. Είμαι φοβισμένος. Τι θα γίνει αν ο Usagi san δεν είναι ερωτευμένος μαζί μου? Αν με μισεί? Δεν μπορώ να αναπνεύσω! Πνίγομαι!

Misaki= Oniichan βοήθεια δεν μπορώ να αναπνεύσω!

Takahiro= Misaki! Βοήθεια! Χρειάζομαι βοήθεια!

Nowaki= τι έγινε?

Takahiro= ο Misaki δεν μπορεί να αναπνεύσει. Σε παρακαλώ βοήθησε τον!

Nowaki= Takahiro πέρασε έξω παρακαλώ.

Ο αδερφός μου πέρασε έξω από το δωμάτιο .

Nowaki= Misaki ηρέμησε όλα θα πάνε καλά! Τι έγινε? Γιατί πανικοβλήθηκες ?

Misaki= ήθελα πολύ να μείνω πολύ στο ίδιο σπίτι με τον Usagi san αλλά τώρα τα πράγματα αλλάξαν. Τι θα γίνει αν με μισεί? Αν δεν είναι ερωτευμένος μαζί μου? Φοβάμαι!

Nowaki= Misaki όλα θα πάνε καλά! Θα είσαι εντάξει! Δεν θα αφήσω κανέναν να σε πειράξει! Είμαι σίγουρος ότι ο Usagi san δεν σε μισεί και είναι ερωτευμένος μαζί σου.

Misaki= ευχαριστώ Nowaki είσαι ο καλύτερος φίλος του κόσμου.

Nowaki= και εσύ είσαι ο καλύτερος μου φίλος Misaki.


	22. Chapter 22

Σήμερα βγαίνω από το νοσοκομείο είμαι χαρούμενος που θα φύγω από το νοσοκομείο αλλά είμαι φοβισμένος που θα πάω να μείνω με τον Usagi san γιατί δεν ξέρω τι θα συμβεί.

Nowaki= Misaki είσαι έτοιμος?

Misaki= ναι είμαι έτοιμος.

Nowaki= Misaki τι συμβαίνει?

Misaki= Nowaki φοβάμαι.

Nowaki= ηρέμησε Misaki όλα θα πάνε καλά.

Εκείνη την στιγμή μπήκε ο αδερφός μου μαζί με την Nanami και τον Usagi san.

Nanami= Misaki είσαι καλυτέρα?

Misaki= ναι είμαι καλά. συγνώμη για την αναστάτωση.

Nanami= ποια αναστάτωση? Misaki μην το ξαναπείς αυτό.

Takahiro= έχει δίκαιο η Nanami, Misaki είμαστε μια οικογένεια.

Misaki= ας πηγαίνουμε τώρα τα λεμέ μετα Nowaki.

Nowaki= οκ Misaki.

Takahiro= λοιπόν Misaki εσύ τώρα θα πας με τον Usagi san και εγώ μαζί με την Nanami θα πάμε στο ξενοδοχείο εντάξει?

Misaki= εντάξει Oniichan.

Μπήκα στο αυτοκίνητο του Usagi san η διαδρομή ήταν σιωπηλή και ένοιωθα τρομερή αμηχανία πριν το καταλάβω με πηρέ ο ύπνος.

Usagi san= Misaki ξυπνά φτάσαμε.

Misaki= αλήθεια?

Usagi san= μπορείς να περπατήσεις η να σε κουβαλήσω?

Misaki= δεν είμαι Μωρό για να με κουβαλήσεις μπορώ να περπατήσω.

Usagi san= ότι πεις Misaki.

Τι εκνευριστικός! Ανεβήκαμε στο ασανσέρ και φτάσαμε στον όροφο που είναι το σπίτι του Usagi san με το που μπήκα μέσα έμεινα άφωνος το σπίτι ήταν τεράστιο.

Usagi san= λοιπόν σου αρέσει το καινούργιο σου σπίτι Misaki?

Misaki= είναι υπέροχο.

Usagi san= χαίρομαι που σου αρέσει.

Misaki= πάω να κοιμηθώ είμαι κουρασμένος.

Usagi san= καληνύχτα Misaki.

Misaki= καληνύχτα Usagi san.


	23. Chapter 23

Ο γάμος ήταν πολύ όμορφος. Ο αδερφός μου μαζί με την Nanami πήγαν για ταξίδι του μέλιτος στην Ιταλία . αλλά εγώ είμαι πολύ ενθουσιασμένος γιατί σήμερα είναι η πρώτη μου μέρα στο Mitsuhashi University.

Misaki= Usagi san το πρωινό είναι έτοιμο.

Πρέπει να είναι πολύ κουρασμένος έγραφε όλη νύχτα το καινούργιο του μυθιστόρημα.

Usagi san= καλημέρα Misaki.

Misaki= καλημέρα Usagi san.

Τον Suzuki san τι τον θέλει μαζί του? Είναι μια αρκούδα. Είναι τόσο παιδί.

Usagi san= τι ώρα έχεις μάθημα?

Misaki= 08:30

Usagi san= θα σε πάω.

Misaki= όχι πρέπει να ξεκουραστείς δεν κοιμήθηκες όλη νύχτα.

Usagi san= είναι εντάξει θα σε πάω.

Misaki= είναι μόνο 15 λεπτά περπάτημα.

Usagi san= Misaki τέλος η συζήτηση θα σε πάω!

Τρόμαξα όταν φώναξε αλλά τον δικαιολογώ δεν έχει κοιμηθεί όλη νύχτα καλυτέρα να μην τον εκνευρίσω.

Misaki= εντάξει μπορείς να με πας αφού πρώτα πλύνω τα πιάτα.

Usagi san= ευχαριστώ Misaki.

Όταν έπλενα τα πιάτα ήρθε και με αγκάλιασε.

Misaki= τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις?

Usagi san= απλά σε αγκαλιάζω είναι κακό?

Misaki= όχι δεν είναι κακό.

Ο Usagi san με πήγε στο πανεπιστήμιο. Εκεί γνώρισα έναν καινούργιο φίλο τον Sumi Senpai τα αλλά παιδιά με αποφεύγουν και δεν ξέρω το γιατί. Ο Senpai λέει με ότι με ζηλεύουν. Τέλος πάντων δεν με νοιάζει μετα το μάθημα πήγα για φαγητό με τον Nowaki και τον Shinobu.


	24. Chapter 24

Σήμερα φάγαμε πρωινό με τον Usagi san σε μια πολύ ωραία καφετερία. Το φαγητό ήταν νόστιμο. Ο Usagi san επειδή είχε δουλειά και δεν μπορούσε να με πάει στο πανεπιστήμιο βρήκε την ιδέα, να φύγουμε πιο νωρίς από το σπίτι για να φάμε μαζί πρωινό στην καφετέρια. Και μετα αυτός θα πάει στην δουλειά του και εγώ θα πάω στο πανεπιστήμιο.

Usagi san= Misaki θα είσαι σιγουρά εντάξει? Μπορείς να πας μονός σου?

Misaki= ναι Usagi san μπορώ να τα καταφέρω δεν είμαι μωρό.

Usagi san= δεν είπα αυτό Misaki με παρεξήγησες.

Misaki= τέλος πάντων πάω στο πανεπιστήμιο τα λεμέ.

Usagi san= καλό μάθημα Misaki

Misaki= καλή επιτυχία στην δουλειά Usagi san.

Και έτσι ξεκίνησα τον δρόμο για τον πανεπιστήμιο. Αλλά δεν είχα τον ίδιο ενθουσιασμό με την πρώτη μέρα. Βασικά έχω αγχωθεί. Γιατί κάνεις δεν με συμπαθεί εκεί μέσα. Μόνο ο Sumi Senpai με κάνει παρέα από εκεί μέσα. Όταν μπήκα στην αυλή του πανεπιστήμιου όλοι με κοιτούσαν με μίσος. Γιατί με μισούν? Δεν τους έκανα κάτι! Μπήκα μέσα στην αίθουσα και έκατσα διπλά στον Sumi Senpai. Ευτυχώς έκανε μάθημα ο Miyagi το αγόρι του Shinobu και μπορέσαμε να μιλήσουμε ελευθέρα με τον Sumi Senpai.

Sumi Senpai= γεια σου misaki τι κάνεις?

Misaki= καλά εσύ?

Sumi Senpai= μια χαρά πως πέρασες εχθές?

Misaki= υπέροχα πήγα για φαγητό μαζί με τους κολλητούς μου.

Sumi Senpai= ωραία μένεις με τον Usami sensei σωστά?

Misaki= ναι γιατί ρωτάς?

Sumi Senpai= είμαι θαυμαστής του έχω διαβάσει όλα του τα βιβλία.

Misaki= και εγώ το ίδιο! τον ξέρω εδώ και 15 χρονιά.

Sumi Senpai= αυτός είναι πολύ καιρός.

Misaki= ναι είναι πολύς καιρός.

Sumi Senpai= Misaki πρέπει να σου πω κάτι.

Misaki= τι είναι αυτό Senpai ?

Sumi Senpai= όλοι εδώ μέσα δεν σε συμπαθούν εξαιτίας του Usami sensei.

Misaki= τι θες να πεις?

Sumi Senpai= ότι σε ζηλεύουν που ζεις στο ίδιο σπίτι με τον Usami sensei και για αυτό σου φέρονται άσχημα.

Ώστε αυτό είναι με ζηλεύουν. Και για αυτό το λόγο όσο είμαι σε αυτό το πανεπιστήμιο δεν θα κάνω καινούργιους φίλους.


	25. Chapter 25

Ο Usagi san θα έρθει να με πάρει από το πανεπιστήμιο. Αλλά ο Sumi Senpai μου πρότεινε να πάμε για ένα πότο και μετα θα πάμε σπίτι του εκεί θα μείνω το βραδύ. Μου είπε ότι αν βγω μαζί του θα με συμπαθήσουν τα αλλά παιδιά και δεν θα με θεωρούν κακομαθημένο πλουσιόπαιδο. Ανυπομονώ να τελειώσει το μάθημα είναι τόσο βαρετό. Ο Kamijou sensei είναι πολύ κακός. Οποίος ή κοιμάται ή μιλάει με κάποιον μέσα στο μάθημα του πετάει πράγματα στο κεφάλι. Αν και είναι το αγόρι του Nowaki εγώ δεν το συμπαθώ.

Sumi Senpai= ευτυχώς τελείωσε αυτό το μαρτύριο.

Misaki= εμένα μου λες βαρέθηκα την ζωή μου εκεί μέσα.

Sumi Senpai= Misaki έχεις πολύ πλακά.

Misaki= Usagi san!

Όταν είδα τον Usagi san έτρεξα να τον αγκαλιάσω.

Usagi san= Misaki πως ήταν το μάθημα?

Misaki= πολύ βαρετό χαίρομαι που τέλειωσε. Usagi san να σου γνωρίσω τον Sumi Senpai.

Usagi san= χαίρομαι που σε γνωρίζω.

Sumi Senpai= μεγάλη μου τιμή Usami sensei είμαι μεγάλος θαυμαστής σας. Έχω διαβάσει όλα σας τα βιβλία.

Usagi san= χαίρομαι.

Τότε φωνάξαν τα παιδιά εμένα και τον Sumi Senpai για να βγούμε τα μαζί τους.

Sumi Senpai= Misaki θα έρθεις?

Misaki= ναι τώρα έρχομαι.

Αλλά όταν πήγα να πάω στον Sumi Senpai ο Usagi san με σταμάτησε.

Usagi san= που νομίζεις ότι πας?

Misaki= θα πάω για ποτό με κάτι παιδιά από το πανεπιστήμιο και το βραδύ θα μείνω στο σπίτι του Sumi Senpai.

Usagi san= φυσικά και δεν θα σε αφήσω!

Misaki= είμαι ενήλικος μπορώ να κάνω ότι θέλω!

Usagi san= Misaki είπα ότι δεν μπορείς να πας!

Misaki= εγώ θα πάω επειδή θέλω να πάω!

Usagi san= μπες στο αμάξι!

Misaki= όχι δεν θέλω!

Usagi san= είπα μπες στο αμάξι!

Misaki= τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις?

Ο Usagi san με έβαλε με το ζόρι στο αμάξι. Τώρα έκανε τα πράγματα χειροτέρα.. Τώρα ποτέ δεν θα με συμπαθήσουν τα παιδιά στο πανεπιστήμιο. Έχασα την τελευταία μου ευκαιρία.


	26. Chapter 26

Είμαι έξαλλος με τον Usagi san δεν σέβεται καθόλου την προσωπική μου ζωή δεν νοιάζεται για μένα.

Usagi san= Misaki βγες από το αμάξι.

Misaki= δεν θέλω να βγω από το αμάξι άσε με ήσυχο.

Usagi san= Misaki δεν θα το πω δεύτερη φορά!

Misaki= καλά βγαίνω!

Όταν ανέβηκα στο σπίτι χτύπησε το τηλέφωνο..

Misaki= παρακαλώ? Έλα Sumi Senpai. Ναι καλά είμαι. Έρχομαι αμέσως.

Τότε ο Usagi san έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο.

Misaki= τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις?

Τότε ξαναχτυπάει το τηλέφωνο αυτήν την φορά ήταν ο αδερφός μου.

Usagi san= έλα Takahiro τι κάνεις?

Τότε εγώ έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο επειδή νεύριασα άσχημα.

Usagi san= τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις?

Misaki= ότι κάνεις και εσύ! Πάω στον Sumi Senpai τα λεμέ αύριο!

Usagi san= όχι δεν θα πας! Δεν θέλω να κάνεις παρέα με αυτόν!

Misaki= γιατί ?

Usagi san= γιατί είναι ερωτευμένος μαζί σου!

Misaki= λες βλακείες!

Usagi san= όχι δεν λέω!

Misaki= δεν σε αντέχω άλλο! Φέρεσαι σαν ζηλιάρης!

Usagi san= ναι είμαι ζηλιάρης είσαι δικός μου Misaki!

Misaki= Usagi san….

Usagi san= είμαι ερωτευμένος μαζί σου Misaki από τότε που σε είδα στο αεροδρόμιο.

Τότε έρχεται και με φιλάει με πάθος. Αλλά τον σταματάω.

Misaki= Usagi san δεν μπορώ να το κάνω δεν είμαι η αντικατάσταση του αδερφού μου.

Usagi san= φυσικά και δεν είσαι Misaki.

Misaki= Usagi san αυτή είναι η πρώτη μου φορά.

Usagi san= μην φοβάσαι τίποτα Misaki θα σε προστατεύσω από τα πάντα το μόνο που έχεις να κάνεις είναι να είσαι διπλά μου.

Και αυτή ήταν πρώτη φορά που έκανα ερωτά με κάποιον. Και ήμουν ευτυχισμένος που αυτός ο κάποιος είναι ο Usagi san.


	27. Chapter 27

Για κάποιο λόγο ντρέπομαι να κοιτάξω τον Usagi san όταν τον κοιτάω κοκκινίζω.

Usagi san= τόσο όμορφος είμαι Μisaki?

Misaki= τρώγε το φαΐ σου!

Usagi san= ότι πεις μπισκοτάκι μου.

Misaki= γιατί με λες έτσι?

Usagi san= επειδή είσαι γλυκός σαν μπισκότο.

Misaki= δεν είμαι γλυκός!

Usagi san= είσαι γλυκός και θα στο αποδείξω.

Misaki= πως θα το αποδείξεις?

Και τότε έρχεται και με φιλάει αλλά αυτήν την φορά είναι ήρεμο φιλί.

Usagi san= λοιπόν?

Misaki= εσύ είσαι γλυκός όχι εγώ.

Τότε ο Usagi san με πάει στην κρεβατοκάμαρα

Misaki= Usagi san! ΑΣΕ με κάτω! πρέπει να πάω στο πανεπιστήμιο!

Usagi san= δεν θα αργησουμε πολύ.

Misaki= ώστε είμαι μόνο για το Sex !

Usagi san= φυσικά και όχι σε αγαπάω πάρα πολύ.

Misaki= εντάξει τότε.

Τότε τον φιλάω παθιασμένα αλλά ξαφνικά μπουκάρει από την πόρτα η εκδότης του Usagi san η Eri Aikawa. O Usagi san την θεωρεί δαίμονα αλλά εγώ την συμπαθώ έχουμε γίνει φίλοι. Πάντα φέρνει μαζί της γλυκά.

Eri Aikawa= συγχαρητήρια Usami sensei κερδίσατε και άλλο βραβείο.

Usagi san= δεν με ενδιαφέρει.

Misaki= όχι Usagi san μην τον λες αυτό, δεν είναι σωστό είναι υπέροχα νέα.

Usagi san= μα δεν μπορώ να σε πάω στο σχολείο ούτε να σε πάρω γιατί πρέπει να δουλέψω και μετα να πάω να πάρω το βραβείο.

Misaki= Usagi san δεν πειράζει δεν είμαι Μωρό.

Usagi san= είσαι το δικό μου Μωρό Misaki.

Misaki= είσαι τόσο γλυκός. Πρέπει να φύγω να πάω στο πανεπιστήμιο.

Φιλάω τον Usagi san στο μάγουλο .αποχαιρετάω την Aikawa. Και ξεκινάω το δρόμο μου για το πανεπιστήμιο.


	28. Chapter 28

Misaki= είμαι σπίτι Usagi san.

Aikawa= καλώς ήρθες πίσω Misaki.

Misaki= Aikawa είσαι ακόμα εδώ?

Aikawa= άστα Misaki είχαμε πολύ δουλειά με τον Usami sensei και θα ξαναρθώ να τον πάρω για την απονομή του βραβείου.

Misaki= ωραία τα λεμέ μετα.

Aikawa= τα λεμέ μετα Misaki.

Μπήκα μέσα στο σπίτι και είδα τον Usagi san να κοιμάται ήταν σαν άγγελος. Στην πραγματικότητα είναι δαίμονας αλλά τέλος πάντων, τον σκεπάζω με κουβέρτα και ετοιμάζω το μεσημεριανό. Σκεφτόμουν αυτά που μου έλεγε ο Senpai. Ότι ο Usagi san και η Aikawa μπορεί να έχουν σχέση αλλά αποκλείεται αφού έκανε ερωτά μαζί μου.

Usagi san= καλώς ήρθες πίσω Misaki.

Misaki= το μεσημεριανό θα είναι έτοιμο σε λίγα λεπτά.

Usagi san= τι έχεις Misaki?

Σκατά με ξέρει τόσο καλά ξέρει ποτέ είμαι χαλιά και ποτέ είμαι χαρούμενος.

Misaki= δεν έχω κάτι απλά είμαι κουρασμένος. Μετα το δείπνο θα κοιμηθώ.

Usagi san= εντάξει Misaki.

Με που έφαγα το φαΐ μου έκανα μπάνιο και κοιμήθηκα. Όταν ξύπνησα ο Usagi san είχε φύγει. Επάνω στο τραπέζι βρήκα κάτι σοκολάτες. Λογικά θα είναι από την Aikawa. Είναι καλή κοπέλα και όμορφη. Αλλά δεν θέλω να είναι τόσο κοντά στον Usagi san. Αφού έφαγα όλες τις σοκολάτες ξαφνικά είδα το πουκάμισο του Usagi san. Το μύρισα και με πηρέ ο ύπνος. Όταν ξύπνησα είδα από πάνω μου τον Usagi san και ήταν ανήσυχος.

Misaki= καλώς ήρθες Usagi san σπίτι. Πως πέρασες στην απονομή?

Usagi san= ήταν βαρετά….

Misaki= Usagi san είσαι τόσο γλυκούλης.

Usagi san=το πιστεύεις στα αλήθεια Misaki?

Misaki= ναι το πιστεύω….

Και τότε με φιλάει και με παίρνει στην αγκαλιά του και με πηγαίνει στην κρεβατοκάμαρα. Πως μπόρεσα να σκεφτώ ότι θα με αφήσει? Δεν θα ξανακάνω τέτοιες κακίες σκέψεις.


	29. Chapter 29

Το όνομα μου είναι Misaki και μαγειρεύω πρωινό για τον Usagi san ενώ η Aikawa ελέγχει την δουλειά του Usagi san. Και οι δυο δείχνουν πολύ σοβαροί. Ξαφνικά βλέπω τον Usagi san να έρχεται προς το μέρος μου.

Usagi san= misaki μπορείς να κάνεις τα λουκάνικα σε σχήμα χταποδιού?

Misaki= εντάξει sensei.

Αχ θεέ μου! Σαν μικρό παιδί κάνει! Άκου λουκάνικα σε σχήμα χταποδιού! Τι άλλο θα ακούσω?

Misaki= Aikawa θα φας μαζί μας?

Aikawa= όχι Misaki πρέπει να πάω πίσω στο γραφείο έχω πολύ δουλειά ευχαριστώ πάντως.

Usagi san= τι συμβαίνει με σένα? Ήθελες να φάει μαζί μας? Είναι δαίμονας!

Misaki= όχι είναι πολύ κάλος άνθρωπος Usagi san. Μην κάνεις σαν μικρό παιδί.

Usagi san= καλά…...

Misaki= έτσι μπράβο Usagi san.

Usagi san= Misaki θες να πάμε σινεμά?

Misaki= ναι γιατί όχι?

Usagi san= θες να δούμε τίποτα συγκεκριμένο?

Misaki= το Mr. X

Usagi san= είναι ωραία ταινία?

Misaki= ναι καταπληκτική την έχω δει και στο διαδίκτυο.

Usagi san= και μετα που θες να πάμε?

Misaki= δεν ξέρω… σε κανένα πάρκο ψυχαγωγίας?

Usagi san= δεν έχω πάει.

Misaki= ευκαιρία να πας.

Usagi san= ωραία θα έρθω να σε πάρω από το πανεπιστήμιο.

Misaki= εντάξει Usagi san τα λεμέ.

Τον φιλάω στο μάγουλο και πάω στο πανεπιστήμιο.

Misaki= καλημέρα Sumi Senpai.

Sumi Senpai= καλημέρα και σε σένα Misaki. Τι κάνεις?

Misaki= καλά εσύ?

Sumi Senpai= μια χαρά. Τι σχέδια έχεις για μετα?

Misaki= θα βγω ραντεβού με τον Usagi san.

Sumi Senpai= ενδιαφέρον είστε εραστές. Μπράβο Misaki.


	30. Chapter 30

Είμαι ενθουσιασμένος. Επιτέλους ήρθε το καλοκαίρι. Στο πανεπιστήμιο είχα πολύ κάλους βαθμούς. Ο Usagi san είναι πολύ περήφανος για μένα. Θα πάω για ένα μηνά διακοπές στον αδερφό μου.

Usagi san= Misaki είναι ανάγκη να πας?

Misaki= ναι Usagi san είναι ο αδερφός μου και μου έχει λείψει πολύ έλα δεν είναι πολύ.

Usagi san= είναι ένας ολόκληρος μήνας! Πως θα αντέξω? Δεν με αγαπάς.

Misaki= Usagi san φυσικά σε αγαπάω. Θα αντέξεις. Επίσης είναι ο αδερφός μου και τον αγαπάω δεν μπορώ να μην πάω.

Usagi san= εμένα πρέπει να αγαπάς περισσότερο.

Misaki= Usagi san είσαι το Μωρό μου.

Και τότε τον αρπάζω και τον φιλάω με πάθος.

Usagi san= σε αγαπάω Misaki.

Misaki= πρέπει να φύγω γλυκέ μου θα μου λείψεις.

Usagi san= και εσύ θα μου λείψεις.

Αγκάλιασα τον Usagi san και ανέβηκα στο τρένο. Όταν έφτασα στην Οσάκα με περίμενε ο αδερφός μου στο σταθμό.

Takahiro= Misaki μου έλειψες.

Misaki= και μένα μου έλειψες Oniichan.

Takahiro= έτρωγες όλα τα γεύματα σου?

Misaki= ναι Oniichan.

Takahiro= Misaki ψήλωσες.

Misaki= Oniichan!

Πήγαμε στο σπίτι και μας περίμενε η Nanami με νόστιμα φαγητά.

Nanami= Misaki τι κάνεις?

Misaki= καλά εσύ ?

Nanami= μια χαρά.

Misaki= πολύ ωραίο είναι το σπίτι.

Takahiro= ευχαριστούμε Misaki.


	31. Chapter 31

Έναν ολόκληρο μηνά έχω να δω τον Usagi san. Μου έχει λείψει πολύ. Όχι ότι δεν πέρασα καλά με τον αδερφό μου και την σύζυγο του αλλά αλλιώς είναι να έχεις κοντά σου αυτόν που αγαπάς.

Takahiro= ώστε μας αφήνεις Misaki?

Misaki= πρέπει να γυρίσω σπίτι Oniichan.

Takahiro= σωστά αλλά θα μου μου λείψεις μικρέ.

Misaki= και εσύ θα μου λείψεις Oniichan.

Nanami= Misaki να προσέχεις και να ξαναέρθεις.

Misaki= φυσικά και θα ξαναέρθω.

Takahiro= να τρως όλα τα γεύματα σου Misaki.

Misaki= ναι Oniichan. Δεν χρειάζεται να ανησυχείς. Δεν είμαι μωρό.

Takahiro= το ξέρω ολόκληρος άντρας έγινες. Άντε καλό ταξίδι.

Misaki= ευχαριστώ Oniichan.

Και έτσι ανέβηκα στο τρένο και ξεκίνησα το δρόμο μου για το σπίτι. Ανυπομονώ να δω τον Usagi san. Μιλούσαμε κάθε μέρα στο τηλέφωνο αλλά δεν είναι το ίδιο. Μετα από δυο ώρες έφτασα στο σπίτι.

Misaki= Usagi san είμαι σπίτι. Usagi san!

Που είναι? Τέτοια ώρα έπρεπε να είναι εδώ…. Έψαξα στο γραφείο δεν ήτανε. Μετα έψαξα στην κρεβατοκάμαρα. Τον βρήκα να κοιμάται. Ήταν σαν άγγελος. Τότε έσκυψα από πάνω του και τον φίλησα στο κεφάλι.

Usagi san= Misaki γύρισες?

Misaki= ναι γύρισα Usagi san.

Τότε ο Usagi san με αγκαλιάζει σφιχτά.

Usagi san= Misaki ποσό μου έλειψες!

Misaki= και εσύ μου έλειψες Usagi san!

Τότε τον φιλάω με πάθος και με παίρνει ο ύπνος στην ζεστή του αγκαλιά.


	32. Chapter 32

Σήμερα είμαι πολύ χαρούμενος γιατί ο Usagi san πηρέ άλλο ένα βραβείο. Όμως τον Usagi san δεν τον ενδιαφέρουν αυτά. Αλλά εγώ πήρα την πρωτοβουλία να μαζέψω από την δουλειά μου λεφτά, για να πάω μαζί του στην Αγγλία. Πάντα ήθελα να πάω στην Αγγλία και είμαι ευτυχισμένος που θα πάω με τον Usagi san.

Usagi san= είμαι σπίτι!

Misaki= καλώς ήρθες πίσω Usagi san.

Usagi san= δεν αντέχω άλλο Misaki! Ένα ηλίθιο βραβείο είναι! Γιατί το κάνουν τόσο μεγάλο θέμα?

Misaki= όχι! Usagi san είναι τέλειο και είμαι πολύ χαρούμενος που πήρες αυτό το βραβείο γιατί σου αξίζει.

Usagi san= αλήθεια? Το εννοείς?

Misaki= ναι το εννοώ!

Usagi san= ευχαριστώ πολύ Misaki.

Misaki= ορίστε αυτά τα πήρα για σένα!

Usagi san= τι είναι αυτά Misaki? Τι να τα κάνω αυτά τα εισιτήρια?

Misaki= είναι για το ταξίδι μας στην Αγγλία. Τα πήρα αυτά τα εισιτήρια για να γιορτάσουμε το βραβείο σου. Συγχαρητήρια για το βραβείο σου!

Usagi san= Misaki σε ευχαριστώ πολύ! Είναι τόσο γλυκό!

Τότε με αγκαλιάζει. Η αγκαλιά του είναι γεμάτη, αγάπη , ζεστασιά και ασφάλεια.

Usagi san= Misaki πολύ άνθρωποι μου έχουν πει συγχαρητήρια αλλά εσύ με έκανε πιο χαρούμενος.

Misaki= είμαι χαρούμενος που σε έκανα ευτυχισμένο.

Την επόμενη μέρα βρισκόμασταν στην Αγγλία. Η Αγγλία είναι τόσο όμορφη. Είναι η αγαπημένη μου χωρά. Το ξενοδοχείο που μείναμε ήταν υπέροχο, επισκεφτήκαμε το Κοινοβούλιο και Μπινγκ Μπεν, την Πλατεία Τραφάλγκαρ και Πύλη του Ναυάρχου, τα Ανάκτορα του Μπάκιγχαμ, το Μάτι του Λονδίνου, την Τάουερ Μπρίτζ, στο μουσείο κέρινων ομοιωμάτων Μαντάμ Τισό, στον Πύργος του Λονδίνου, στο Βρετανικό Μουσείο, στο Κάστρο του Γουίντσορ, στην Γκαλερί Tate, στον Καθεδρικός Ναός του Αγίου Παύλου, στο Αβαείο του Ουεστμινστερ, στο Πάρκο του Αγίου Ιακώβου «Σαιντ Τζέιμς», στο Βασιλικό Αστεροσκοπείο του Γκρήνουιτς, στο Ανάκτορο του Έλθαμ, στο Μουσείο Φρόιντ, στο Μουσείο Κάρολου Ντίκενς, στην Εθνική Πινακοθήκη, στο Μουσείο Επιστημών, στο Ενυδρείο Λονδίνου Θαλάσσιας Ζωής, στο Παλάτι Χάμπτον Κορτ, στο Παλάτι του Κένσινγκτον, στο Μπάνκετινγκ Χάουζ, στο Κιου Πάλας, στο Ζωολογικό Κήπο του Λονδίνου και στο Θέατρο Υδρόγειος του Σέξπηρ. Και για όσες μέρες ήμασταν στην Αγγλία καθόμασταν και πεινάμε καφέ στην Covent Garden ήταν η πρώτη πλατεία της πόλης. Ήταν τόσο όμορφα είχε πολλούς πλανόδιους μουσικούς και καλλιτέχνες. Χαίρομαι που ήρθα στην Αγγλία μαζί με τον Usagi san. Χαίρομαι που έζησα αυτήν την εμπειρία μαζί του.

Δυστυχώς όμως ήρθε η ημέρα της επιστροφής. Ανεβήκαμε στο αεροπλάνο και ξεκινήσαμε το ταξίδι μας απόψε πίσω στην Ιαπωνία . μας είχαν βάλει να δούμε μια πολύ ωραία ταινία το Airplane 2 είχε πολύ γέλιο. Μετα με πηρέ ο ύπνος.

Usagi san= Misaki ξυπνά φτάσαμε.

Misaki= σοβαρά?

Usagi san= είσαι τόσο γλυκός!

Misaki= σταματά να με πειράζεις!

Usagi san= ποτέ!

Misaki= Usagi san!

Μετα φτάσαμε σπίτι αλλά πριν προλάβουμε να αφήσουμε τις βαλίτσες χτυπάει το κουδούνι.

Misaki= Aikawa?

Aikawa= Misaki μου έλειψες! Πως ήταν η Αγγλία?

Misaki= ήταν τελειά! Πέρασα υπέροχα !

Aikawa= χαίρομαι!

Usagi san= λοιπόν γιατί ήρθες?

Aikawa= για να πάρω εσένα και τον Misaki και να σας πάω στο ξενοδοχείο. Θα γίνει πάρτυ για τιμή σου Usami sensei.

Usagi san= βλακείες…

Misaki= πρέπει να πάμε! Καντο για μένα! Σε παρακαλώ!

Usagi san= καλά πάμε….

Aikawa= τελεία! Λοιπόν ας ξεκινήσουμε!

Φτάσαμε στο ξενοδοχείο όταν ξαφνικά ο Usagi san σταμάτησε να περπατάει, έμοιαζε σαν κάτι να τον τρόμαξε.

Misaki= τι συμβαίνει Usagi san? Είσαι καλά?

Usagi san= τι κάνεις εσύ εδώ Haruhiko?

Haruhiko= πάει πολύς καιρός που έχω να σε δω αδερφέ.

Αδερφός? Αυτός είναι ο αδερφός του Usagi san? καμία σχέση!

Ryūichirō= ήρθες για το πάρτυ?

Haruhiko= ποιο πάρτυ?

Ryūichirō= γίνεται πάρτυ προς τιμή του αδερφού σου κέρδισε ένα βραβείο.

Haruhiko= πίστευες στα αλήθεια ότι θα έρθω σε ένα πάρτι ενός αποτυχημένου ,που μόνο ξέρει να γραφεί ηλίθιες ιστορίες και σε όλα είναι άχρηστος? Είναι χάσιμο χρόνου.

Misaki= σκάσε! Πως τολμάς και μιλάς έτσι στον Usagi san! Είναι ένας πολύ επιτυχημένος συγγραφέας και του αξίζουν τα καλυτέρα!

Haruhiko= ποιος είσαι εσύ?

Misaki= Misaki Takahashi είμαι ο εραστής του Usagi san.

Haruhiko= σοβαρά Akihiko έγινες τώρα και ομοφυλόφιλος? Ποσό πιο χαμηλά θα πέσεις?

Misaki= σκάσε άστον ήσυχο! Δεν είναι δικό του λάθος που είσαι αποτυχημένος και δεν πραγματοποίησες τα όνειρα σου. Πάμε Usagi san!


	33. Chapter 33

Μπήκα στο ασανσέρ και ήμουνα έξαλλος. Αν είναι έτσι ο αδερφός του Usagi san, ο πατέρας του πως θα είναι? Μπήκαμε στο δωμάτιο και εγώ έκανα βόλτες πάνω κάτω.

Usagi san= Misaki ηρέμησε!

Misaki= δεν θέλω να ηρεμήσω, είμαι έξαλλος και μισώ τον αδερφός σου πολύ! Usagi san γιατί δεν υπερασπιστικές τον εαυτός σου?

Usagi san= δεν έχει σημασία Misaki ότι και να πω και ότι να κάνω θα με θεωρούν αποτυχημένο.

Misaki= μην λες βλακείες! Είσαι ο πιο υπέροχος άνθρωπος που έχω γνωρίσει.

Usagi san= αλήθεια?

Misaki= ναι μην είσαι χαζός! Έλα έχουμε να ετοιμαστούμε να πάμε στο πάρτυ.

Usagi san= πρέπει?

Misaki= ναι πρέπει! έλα ετοιμάσου.

Usagi san= καλά….. καλά…

Είμαι πολύ περήφανος για τον Usagi san. Άλλο ένα βραβείο που παίρνει. Τον ακούω που μιλάει και νοιώθω τόσο τυχερός που είμαι εραστής του.

Ryūichirō= Chibi-tan μπορώ να σου μιλήσω για λίγο?

Misaki= εντάξει?

Γιατί με λέει σκιουράκι? Δεν είμαι σκιουράκι!

Misaki= τι συμβαίνει Isaka san?

Ryūichirō= λοιπόν μικρέ! Άκουσε με, αν καταλάβουν οι θαυμαστές ή θαυμάστριες ότι είναι ομοφυλόφιλος η καριέρα του Akihiko θα καταστραφεί.

Misaki= μα δεν έκανα κάτι κακό? Το μόνο που έκανα που έκανα , ήταν να το θαυμάζω. Και επίσης δεν τον φίλησα μπροστά σε όλους.

Ryūichirō= Chibi-tan δεν καταλαβαίνεις! Αν καταστρέφει η καριέρα του Akihiko θα καταστραφεί και η δικιά μου. Δεν θα αφήσω ένα παιδί να μου καταστρέψει την καριέρα για έναν ενθουσιασμό.

Misaki= δεν είναι ενθουσιασμός? Είμαι ερωτευμένος με τον Usagi san! Δεν θα έκανα ποτέ κάτι που θα τον έβλαπτε.

Ryūichirō= Chibi-tan μπορείς να είσαι μεγάλος μπελάς για τον Akihiko….. καλυτέρα να φύγεις από κοντά του.

Misaki= τι είναι αυτά που λες? Δεν άντεχα να σε ακούω να λες τέτοια πράγματα! Φεύγω από εδώ μέσα!

Γιατί μου φέρθηκε τόσο άσχημα? Δεν έκανα κάτι κακό! Προτιμώ να κακό στον εαυτό μου πάρα στον Usagi san. Άρχισα να κλαίω….. μακάρι να ήταν ο Usagi san εδώ, να με αγκαλιάσει.

Misaki= συγνώμη σε χτύπησα?

Haruhiko= Misaki γιατί κλαις? Σε πείραξε κάνεις?

Misaki= όχι δεν είναι τίποτα. Μπορείς να με αφήσεις να φύγω?

Haruhiko= όχι έλα στο δωμάτιο μου! Να ηρεμήσεις, μην σε δει έτσι ο αδερφός μου.

Misaki= από τότε νοιάζεσαι για τον αδερφό σου?

Haruhiko= δεν νοιάζομαι! Αλλά εσύ νοιάζεσαι για αυτόν σωστά?

Misaki= φυσικά νοιάζομαι!

Haruhiko= αρά δεν θες να σε δει έτσι χαλιά σωστά?

Misaki= σωστά, έχεις δίκαιο! Ευχαριστώ πολύ! Τελικά δεν είσαι κακός όσο φαίνεσαι. Αλλά γιατί με βοηθάς?

Haruhiko= επειδή σε αγαπάω!

Misaki= συγνώμη?

Haruhiko= είμαι ερωτευμένος μαζί σου!

Misaki= τι είναι αυτά που λες? Όλα αυτά τα κάνεις για να τσατίσεις τον αδερφός σου!

Haruhiko= όχι μια φορά είχε χαλάσει το αυτοκίνητο μου και είχα πάρει το τρένο. Ήταν η πρώτη μου φορά και εσύ με βοήθησες. Τότε σε ερωτεύτηκα.

Misaki= Usagi ani είμαι ερωτευμένος με τον Usagi san, λυπάμαι…

Haruhiko= Misaki σε έψαχνα τόσο καιρό! Δεν πρόκειται να σε αφήσω ποτέ!

Misaki= Usagi ani…

Haruhiko= θα σε πάρω μακριά από τον Akihiko! Θα είμαστε για πάντα μαζί στο υπόσχομαι!

Misaki= θέλω να φύγω!

Haruhiko= μπορείς να φύγεις, αλλά Misaki δεν μπορείς να ξεφύγεις από την μοίρα.

Τι στο διάολο ήταν αυτό? Τι θα κάνω εγώ τώρα? Όλα στραβά μου πάνε! Το καλό είναι ότι ηρέμησα.

Usagi san= Misaki που ήσουνα τόση ώρα?

Misaki= πήγα στο μπάνιο και μετα με πηρέ τηλέφωνο ο Shinobu.

Δεν ήθελα να πω ψέματα αλλά έπρεπε να πω, για το καλό του.

Usagi san= αν είναι έτσι εντάξει. Πως πέρασες στο πάρτυ?

Misaki= τελεία! Μου άρεσε πολύ!

Usagi san= χαίρομαι που πέρασες καλά!

Misaki= Usagi san θέλω να κοιμηθώ είμαι κουρασμένος.

Usagi san= καληνύχτα Misaki.

Misaki= καληνύχτα Usagi san.

Την επόμενη μέρα γυρίσαμε σπίτι. Είμαι χαρούμενος που γύρισα σπίτι. Ο Usagi san γύρισε πίσω στο γράψιμο. Ξαφνικά χτυπάει το τηλέφωνο.

Misaki= ποιος είναι?

Haruhiko= εγώ είμαι Misaki!

Misaki= Usagi ani πως βρήκες το νούμερο μου?

Haruhiko= οποίος ψάχνει βρίσκει. Μπορούμε να συναντηθούμε? είναι σημαντικό!

Misaki= εντάξει?

Haruhiko= ευχαριστώ πολύ! Μπορείς να με συναντήσεις στο καφέ απέναντι από το πανεπιστήμιο που πας.

Misaki= εντάξει θα είμαι εκεί σε 15 λεπτά.

Haruhiko= τα λεμέ!

Τι να θέλει άραγε? Εύχομαι να μην κάνει κάτι κακό! Τελικά έφτασα στο καφέ απέναντι από το πανεπιστήμιο.

Haruhiko= Misaki σε ευχαριστώ που ήρθες.

Misaki= τι είναι τόσο σημαντικό και ήθελες να μιλήσουμε?

Haruhiko= συγνώμη για όλα αυτά τα πράγματα που είπα χθες. Κατάλαβα αφού σε αγαπάω θα ήταν άσχημο να σε έχω κοντά μου με το ζόρι . Για αυτό αν είσαι ευτυχισμένος με τον Akihiko πρέπει να μείνεις μαζί του. Σε παρακαλώ, συγχωρέσε με!

Misaki= σε συχωρώ!

Haruhiko= ευχαριστώ πολύ Misaki! Αλλά θέλω μια χάρη.

Misaki= τι χάρη?

Haruhiko= να γίνουμε φίλοι. Σε παρακαλώ. Θέλω να είμαι είμαι διπλά σου.

Misaki= εντάξει θα γίνουμε φίλοι.

Haruhiko= σε ευχαριστώ Misaki.

Misaki= πρέπει να φύγω θα με ψάχνει ο Usagi san.

Haruhiko= τα λεμέ Misaki.

Misaki= αντίο!

Είμαι πολύ χαρούμενος που πήγαν τα πράγματα καλά στο τέλος. Πέρασα από το σούπερ μάρκετ και πήρα κάποια πράγματα.

Usagi san= Misaki που ήσουνα?

Misaki= στο σούπερ μάρκετ πήγα να πάρω κάποια πράγματα για το δείπνο.

Usagi san= ανυπομονώ να φάω πάλι την μαγειρική σου.

Misaki= σε αγαπάω Usagi san.

Usagi san= σε αγαπάω Misaki.


	34. Chapter 34

Sumi Senpai= Misaki θες να βρεθούμε σήμερα?

Misaki= ναι είναι πολύ καλή ιδέα μου αρέσει.

Sumi Senpai= ωραία 19:00 στο σπίτι μου.

Misaki= θα είμαι εκεί.

Sumi Senpai= πολύ ωραία είμαι ιδιαίτερα χαρούμενος που θα βρεθούμε.

Πως θα το πω στον Usagi san ότι θα πάω στο σπίτι του Senpai? Θα ζηλέψει! Γιατί δεν με εμπιστεύεται?

Misaki= είμαι σπίτι!

Usagi san= καλώς ήρθες σπίτι!

Misaki= τι να φτιάξω να φάμε?

Usagi san= φτιάξε γαρίδες….

Misaki= σε 35 λεπτά θα είναι έτοιμες.

Τώρα είναι η ώρα. Πρέπει να τον κάνω να με εμπιστευτεί.

Misaki= Usagi san! Το φαγητό είναι έτοιμο!

Usagi san= εντάξει κατεβαίνω!

Misaki= Usagi san θέλω να σου πω κάτι.

Usagi san= τι είναι αυτό Misaki?

Misaki= θα πάω στο σπίτι του Senpai απόψε.

Usagi san= αποκλείεται!

Misaki= Usagi san είμαι ενήλικας!

Usagi san= Misaki όχι δεν μπορείς να πας!

Misaki= γιατί δεν με εμπιστεύεσαι?

Usagi san= σε εμπιστεύομαι.

Misaki= τότε θα πάω.

Usagi san= να προσέχεις.

Misaki= θα προσέχω.

Τότε τον φιλάω και πάω στο σπίτι του Senpai.

Sumi Senpai= καλώς ήρθες Misaki. Πέρασε μέσα.

Misaki= ωραίο σπίτι.

Sumi Senpai= σε ευχαριστώ Misaki.

Είδαμε μια ταινία The Incite Mill ήταν πολύ ωραία.

Sumi Senpai= σου άρεσε η ταινία?

Misaki= ναι πολύ.

Sumi Senpai= χαίρομαι. Ήρθε η πίτσα θα φας?

Misaki= φυσικά!

Η πίτσα ήταν νόστιμη αλλά άρχισα να ζαλίζομαι.

Sumi Senpai= είσαι εντάξει Misaki?

Misaki= ζαλίζομαι….

Sumi Senpai= κάτσε να ξαπλώσεις. Αν κοιμηθείς, θα αισθανθείς καλυτέρα στο υπόσχομαι.

Misaki= εντάξει.

Όταν ξύπνησα άκουσα μια γνώριμη φωνή.

Sumi Senpai= Usami sensei καλώς ήρθες.

Usagi san= που είναι ο Misaki?

Sumi Senpai= τι του βρήκες? Είναι άσχημος, αποτυχημένος και άχρηστος.

Τι στο διάολο λέει για μένα ? νόμιζα ότι ήμασταν φίλοι!

Usagi san= σκάσε! Πως τολμάς να μιλάς έτσι για τον Misaki?

Sumi Senpai= ο μονός λόγος που πλησίασα τον Misaki είναι για να φτάσω κοντά σου. Είμαι ερωτευμένος μαζί σου Usami sensei. Και δεν θα επιτρέψω να καταστρέψεις την ζωή σου με αυτόν το ηλίθιο!

Γιατί μου το κάνει αυτό? Γιατί μιλάει έτσι άσχημα για μένα? Τι κακό του έκανα?

Usagi san= πάψε!

Sumi Senpai= δεν συμπαθώ τον Misaki. Στο πανεπιστήμιο κάνεις δεν τον συμπαθεί! Όλοι τον μισούν!

Usagi san= γιατί? Ο Misaki δεν μου είπε τίποτα!

Sumi Senpai= εξαιτίας σου δεν τον συμπαθεί κάνεις τον ζηλεύουν. Άλλος λόγος είναι ότι απίστευτα εκνευριστικός και σπασίκλας.

Άρχισα να κλαίω άσχημα. Γιατί? Δεν τους έχω πειράξει ποτέ!

Usagi san= σταματά! Για τελευταία φορά που είναι ο Misaki?

Δεν θέλω να τον δω! Δεν θέλω να δω κανέναν!

Sumi Senpai= Usami sensei παρατά αυτό τον αποτυχημένο και ζήσε την ζωή σου μαζί μου.

Usagi san= αι στο διάολο ηλίθιε!

Άκουσα ότι ο Usagi san έδωσε μπουνιά στον Sumi Senpai.

Usagi san= Misaki είσαι καλά? Έλα μην κλαις!

Misaki= παρατά με! Έχει δίκαιο ο Senpai!

Usagi san= μην το ξαναπείς αυτό! Ποτέ! Έλα να σε πάω σπίτι!

Ο Usagi san με πηρέ αγκαλιά και όταν φτάσαμε σπίτι με πήγε στο δωμάτιο μου και κοιμήθηκα. Όταν ξύπνησα διάβασα μνήματα με προσβολές. Άρχισα να κλαίω. Δεν έφαγα καν πρωινό.

Usagi san= Misaki που πας? Δεν θα φας πρωινό?

Όταν πήγα στο σχολείο τα πράγματα ήταν χειροτέρα. Με πετούσαν χαρτάκια με βρισιές, μου πέταξαν φαγητό, με έσπρωξαν στις σκάλες και γελούσαν μαζί μου.


	35. Chapter 35

Δεν θέλω να πάω σχολείο. Το bulling έχει χειροτερέψει. Δεν αντέχω τόσο πόνο. Θα πάω βόλτα με τον Nowaki και τον Shinobu. Στον Usagi san δεν μιλάω, τον αποφεύγω. Είμαι συνέχεια κλεισμένος στο δωμάτιο μου και ακούω μουσική.

Nowaki= Misaki! Εδώ είμαστε!

Misaki= καλημέρα…

Shinobu= τι χαλιά είναι αυτά? Τι έγινε Misaki?

Τους είπα ότι συνέβη τις τελευταίες μέρες και μετα άρχισα να κλαίω.

Nowaki= αυτός ο ηλίθιος Senpai!

Shinobu= Misaki είμαστε διπλά σου. Αλλά κάπου πρέπει να μιλήσεις! Πρέπει να μιλήσεις στον Usami sensei!

Misaki= όχι δεν μπορώ! Φοβάμαι!

Nowaki= δεν χρειάζεται να φοβάσαι δεν θα αφήσω κανέναν να σε πειράξει.

Πριν προλάβω να πω λέξη βλέπω ξαφνικά μπροστά μου τον Senpai με κάτι φίλους του.

Shinobu= Misaki είμαστε διπλά σου. Μην πανικοβάλλεσαι.

Αρχίσαν να γελάνε μαζί μου. μόλις άνοιξα το κινητό μου είδα πάλι αυτά τα προσβλητικά μηνύματα άρχισα να κλαίω πάλι. Τότε ο Nowaki έξαλλος πηρέ το κινητό μου από το χέρι μου και ξεκίνησε να τα διαβάζει.

Nowaki= Senpai! Γιατί δεν αφήνεις ήσυχο τον Misaki?

Senpai= επειδή δεν θέλω!

Nowaki= γιατί το κάνεις αυτό?

Senpai= επειδή αξίζει κάθε πόνο που παίρνει!

Nowaki= είσαι απαίσιος! Δεν θα κάτσω να ασχοληθώ μαζί σου!

Τότε ο Nowaki ήρθε προς το μέρος που καθόμασταν και πλήρωσε τον λογαριασμό.

Nowaki= Shinobu πήγαινε σπίτι. Misaki έλα μαζί μου θα πάμε στο σπίτι μου.

Δεν με νοιάζει που θα πάω πια. Εγώ φταίω για όλα! Μακάρι να μην είχα γεννηθεί ποτέ! Δεν βρισκω νόημα σε τίποτα πια.

Misaki= ευχαριστώ Nowaki.

Nowaki= μην το συζητάς Misaki. Είσαι ο καλύτερος φίλος μου.

Misaki= εγώ φταίω για όλα!

Nowaki= δεν είναι δικός σου λάθος! Απλά ο Senpai είναι ηλίθιος και ζηλεύει! Λοιπόν φτάσαμε! Hiro san είμαι σπίτι!

Hiro san= καλώς ήρθες σπίτι Nowaki! Γεια σου Misaki τι κάνεις?

Misaki= μπορώ να πάω στο μπάνιο?

Nowaki= φυσικά Misaki πρώτη πόρτα δεξιά!

Hiro san= τι τρέχει με αυτόν?

Nowaki= ο Senpai κάνει bulling στον Misaki.

Καθόμουν και εκλέγαν στο μπάνιο. Αυτός ο πόνος που νοιώθω είναι ασήκωτος. Πρέπει να βγάλω τον πόνο έξω. Ξαφνικά είδα διπλά μου ένα ξυραφάκι.

Hiro san= αυτό είναι απαίσιο! Γιατί δεν έχει πει τίποτα! Αν μιλήσει θα σταματήσει και ο Senpai θα αποβληθεί από το πανεπιστήμιο.

Nowaki= είναι πολύ φοβισμένος Hiro san, δεν πρόκειται να μιλήσει.

Όταν έκοψα το χέρι μου με το ξυραφάκια και έβλεπα το αίμα να φεύγει άρχισα να νοιώθω καλυτέρα. Λες και το αίμα που έφευγε, ήταν ο ίδιος ο πόνος που έφευγε από μέσα μου. έπλυνα το ξυραφάκι το άφησα στην θέση του και βγήκα από το μπάνιο.

Misaki= για ποιο πράγμα μιλάτε?

Hiro san= για το που θα πάμε διακοπές τα Χριστούγεννα.

Misaki= μα έρχονται σε 1 μηνά.

Nowaki= έτσι είναι ο Hiro san οργανωμένος. Θέλει να τα φροντίζει όλα από νωρίς. Εσύ πως είσαι? Αισθάνεσαι καλυτέρα?

Misaki= ναι, απλά θέλω να πάω σπίτι. Αισθάνομαι κουρασμένος.

Nowaki= εντάξει θα σε πάω σπίτι.

Misaki= αντίο Kamijou sensei.

Hiro san= αντίο Misaki.

Έτσι ο Nowaki με πήγε σπίτι μου.

Misaki= τα λεμέ μετα Nowaki.

Nowaki= αν χρειαστείς κάτι πάρε με τηλέφωνο.

Misaki= εντάξει.


	36. Chapter 36

Για να αντέξω τον πόνο πρέπει να κάνω κακό στον εαυτό μου, δεν υπάρχει άλλος τρόπος, αξίζω όλο τον πόνο που περνώ.

Misaki= είμαι σπίτι.

Usagi san= καλώς ήρθες σπίτι, δείχνεις πολύ καλυτέρα.

Misaki= ναι είμαι! Λοιπόν Usagi san τι θες να φας?

Usagi san= τίποτα δεν πεινάω!

Misaki= Usagi san τι συμβαίνει?

Usagi san= εσύ να μου πεις!

Misaki= δεν έχω να πω κάτι.

Usagi san= φυσικά δεν έχεις πει κάτι! Φέρεσαι πολύ περίεργα Misaki! Κλείνεσαι όλη μέρα στο δωμάτιο σου και δεν μου μιλάς! Μου φέρεσαι σαν ξένος!

Misaki= συγνώμη Usagi san. Μπορώ να σου εξηγήσω.

Usagi san= δεν χρειάζεται Misaki.

Misaki= Usagi san σε παρακαλώ άσε με να σου εξηγήσω.

Usagi san= είπα όχι Misaki!

Misaki= Usagi san σε αγαπάω!

Usagi san= δεν αντέχω αυτήν την κατάσταση! Θέλω να χωρίσουμε!

Misaki= τι?

Usagi san= λυπάμαι Misaki δεν μπορούμε να είμαστε μαζί πια. Η σχέση μας τελείωσε.

Misaki= όχι! Usagi san! Μην με αφήνεις! Σε αγαπάω!

Usagi san= δεν υπάρχει άλλος τρόπος. Αν συνεχίσουμε έτσι θα πληγωθούμε και οι δυο.

Misaki= Usagi san! Δεν καταλαβαίνεις!

Usagi san= όχι Misaki εσύ δεν καταλαβαίνεις! Λοιπόν θα πάω σε ένα ξενοδοχείο για σήμερα. Αύριο να έχεις φύγει. Θα πας να μείνεις με τον αδερφό σου.

Misaki= εντάξει.

Usagi san= αντίο Misaki. Να προσέχεις.

Τι έγινε τώρα? Χώρισα με τον Usagi san. Η ζωή μου είναι χαλιά! Πρώτα έχασα τους γονείς μου και τώρα έχασα τον άνθρωπο που αγαπάω πιο πολύ και από την ζωή μου! ο Usagi san ήταν όλη μου η ζωή! Αρά αφού φύγε δεν έχω κανένα λόγο να ζω! Πρέπει να πεθάνω! Όλοι θα είναι καλυτέρα χωρίς εμένα! Αλλά πρώτα πρέπει να πάρω εκδίκηση από τον Senpai που μου κατέστρεψε την ζωή . Έτσι πήγα επάνω και εκτύπωσα όλα τα προσβλητικά μηνύματα που μου έστειλε και αυτος και οι φιλοι του. Μετα πήγα στην μπανιερά και την γέμισα με νερό. Τότε έκοψα τις φλέβες μου όσο πιο βαθιά γινόταν και περίμενα τον θάνατο. Ξαφνικά χτύπησε το κινητό μου.

Misaki= παρακαλώ? Ποιος είναι?

Haruhiko= Misaki εγώ είμαι. Είσαι καλά?

Misaki= δεν θα με ξαναδείς ποτέ σου!

Haruhiko= τι εννοείς?

Misaki= θα πεθάνω απόψε!

Haruhiko= Misaki! Όχι!

Misaki= έχασα τους γονείς μου! χώρισα με τον Usagi san! Και κάθε μέρα με κάνουν εκφοβισμό στο πανεπιστήμιο! Δεν ησυχάζω ούτε στο σπίτι! Μου στέλνουν συνέχεια προσβλητικά μηνύματα! Αν πεθάνω όλοι θα είναι καλυτέρα χωρίς εμένα!

Haruhiko= Misaki αυτό δεν ισχύει! Είσαι το πιο υπέροχο άτομο που έχω γνωρίσει! Θέλω να είμαι πάντα διπλά σου!

Misaki= σε ευχαριστώ Usagi ani . δεν ήθελα να πεθάνω μονός. Σε ευχαριστώ που μου στάθηκες ως το τέλος. Εύχομαι να έχεις ότι θέλεις στην ζωή σου. Αντίο Usagi ani είσαι ο καλύτερος φίλος που είχα ποτέ.

Τότε λιποθύμησα από την αιμορραγία. Ξαφνικά βρέθηκα έξω από το σώμα μου. έβλεπα τον εαυτό μου στην μπανιερά γεμάτο με αίματα. Άκουγα τις φωνές του Usagi ani από το τηλέφωνο.

Haruhiko= Misaki! Misaki! Απάντησε! Σε παρακαλώ! Misaki!

Τότε έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο. Λογικά θα τα παράτησε. Τι θα γινώ από εδώ και πέρα? Ξαφνικά άκουσα κάποιος να ανοίγει την πόρτα.

Takahiro= Misaki είσαι εδώ?

Απλά είναι ο αδερφός μου. μακάρι να ήταν ο Usagi san ήθελα να τον δω για μια τελευταία φορά πριν φύγω από αυτόν τον κόσμο.

Takahiro= Misaki που είσαι? Είσαι στο μπάνιο?

Μην ανησυχείς αδερφέ. Θα τα καταφέρεις χωρίς εμένα. Έχεις την δική σου οικογένεια.

Takahiro= Misaki! Misaki! Σε παρακαλώ ξυπνά! 199! Σας παρακαλώ πηγαίνετέ στο σπίτι του Usami Akihiko! O αδερφός μου επιχείρησε να αυτοκτονήσει! Κάντε γρηγορά!

Haruhiko= Misaki!

Takahiro= εδώ επάνω!

Haruhiko= Misaki! Ξυπνά!

Takahiro= κάλεσα το 199 σε λίγο θα είναι εδώ.

Haruhiko= όχι μέχρι να έρθει το ασθενοφόρο μπορεί να έχει πεθάνει! Ειδοποίησε στο νοσοκομείο ότι πάμε εκεί αμέσως!

Takahiro= εντάξει!

Τότε ο Usagi ani με σήκωσε από την μπανιερά και με πήγε στο αυτοκίνητο και ο αδερφός μου ειδοποίησε το νοσοκομείο. Γιατί προσπαθούν να με σώσουν? Δεν είμαι βάρος για αυτούς?

Takahiro= Misaki γιατί το έκανες αυτό? Γιατί θες να με αφήσεις?

Haruhiko= μην τον κατηγορείς! Στο πανεπιστήμιο τον κάνουν άσχημο εκφοβισμό.

Takahiro= μα γιατί?

Haruhiko= τον ζηλεύουν! Επειδή είναι κάλος μαθητής και επειδή είναι εραστής του Akihiko.

Takahiro= τι? Ο Misaki και ο Usagi san είναι εραστές?

Haruhiko= σε παρακαλώ! Μην αντιδράς έτσι! Αγαπιούνται πολύ μεταξύ τους! Η αγάπη δεν κοιτάει ούτε ηλικία ούτε φύλο!

Γιατί του το είπες? Τον πλήγωσες! Τώρα θα με μισεί για πάντα!

Takahiro= έχεις δίκαιο! Πρέπει να δεχτώ την απόφαση του αδερφού μου! αφού είναι ευτυχισμένος ο Misaki με τον Usagi san τότε δεν θα είμαι εναντίον τους!

Είμαι χαρούμενος! Ο αδερφός μου με αποδέχτηκε!

Haruhiko= ευχαριστώ πολύ Takahiro !

Takahiro= γιατί ο Usagi san δεν ήταν σπίτι?

Όχι! Θα ανακαλύψει τι έγινε και θα πληγώσει τον Usagi san.

Haruhiko= έχει πάει σε επαγγελματικό ταξίδι! Θα τον ειδοποιήσω μόλις φτάσουμε !

Σε ευχαριστώ Usagi ani!

Takahiro= εντάξει! Σε παρακαλώ Misaki μην πεθάνεις! Δεν θα αφήσω κανέναν να σε πειράξει!

Haruhiko= πήγαινε με τον Misaki! Θα ειδοποιήσω τον Akihiko!

Takahiro= εντάξει! Άντεξε Misaki! Φτάσαμε σχεδόν!

Nowaki= θεέ μου! Misaki! Τι έγινε?

Takahiro= ο Misaki προσπάθησε να αυτοκτονήσει!

Nowaki= μην ανησυχείς! Θα τον σώσω! Είναι ο καλύτερος μου φίλος! Δεν θα τον αφήσω να πεθάνει!

Takahiro= σε ευχαριστώ Nowaki!

Δεν ήξερα ότι είμαι τόσο σημαντικός!


	37. Chapter 37

Όταν άνοιξα τα ματιά μου είδα από πάνω μου τον Nowaki.

Nowaki= ευτυχώς είσαι καλά Misaki.

Misaki= γιατί με σώσατε? Θέλω να πεθάνω!

Nowaki= όχι Misaki! Μην το λες αυτό! Είσαι ο καλύτερος φίλος μου! δεν μπορώ να ζήσω χωρίς εσένα!

Misaki= βγες έξω!

Nowaki= Misaki….

Misaki= θέλω να μείνω μονός μου!

Nowaki= εντάξει. Ηρέμησε. Θα βγω έξω.

Misaki= ευχαριστώ…

Δεν θέλω να δω κανέναν! Μισώ την ζωή μου!

Takahiro= Nowaki πως είναι ο αδερφός μου?

Nowaki= σωματικά είναι εντάξει αλλά ψυχικά είναι χαλιά.

Takahiro= τι μπορούμε να κάνουμε τώρα?

Nowaki= καλυτέρα να μιλήσει με ψυχολόγο.

Haruhiko= δεν έχω καταφέρει να βρω τον Akihiko.

Takahiro= πάω στο σπίτι του Usagi san. Πρέπει να έχει γυρίσει από το επαγγελματικό ταξίδι. Θα τον φέρω εδώ. Haruhiko μπορείς να προσέχεις τον Misaki?

Haruhiko= φυσικά!

Ξαφνικά άνοιξε η πόρτα και είδα τον Usagi ani να μπαίνει μέσα στο δωμάτιο.

Misaki= σε μισώ!

Haruhiko= Misaki σε παρακαλώ!

Misaki= γιατι με έσωσες? Γιατι?

Haruhiko= Misaki μην φοβάσαι θα σε βοηθήσω!

Misaki= δεν θέλω την βοήθεια σου! Θέλω να πεθάνω! Γιατι δεν με καταλαβαίνει κάνεις?

Haruhiko= γιατι σε αγαπάμε Misaki! Δεν θέλουμε να πεθάνεις!

Misaki= δεν με νοιάζει! Βγες έξω!

Haruhiko= αν χρειαστείς κάτι θα είμαι έξω.

Γιατι προσπαθούν όλοι να με σώσουν?

Nowaki= σε έδιωξε και εσένα?

Haruhiko= δεν θέλω να τον βλέπω έτσι. Τον αγαπάω πολύ. Πονάω να τον βλέπω έτσι.

Nowaki= μα γιατι να το κάνει αυτό?

Haruhiko= χωρίσανε με τον Akihiko.

Nowaki= γιατι?

Haruhiko= λογικά ο Akihiko θα νομίζει ότι ο Misaki δεν τον αγαπάει πια.

Nowaki= εύχομαι ο Takahiro να βρει τον Usami sensei.

Takahiro= Usagi san είσαι σπίτι? Usagi san!

Usagi san= Takahiro τι συμβαίνει?

Takahiro= ο Misaki προσπάθησε να σκοτώσει τον εαυτό του επειδή τον εκφόβιζαν στο πανεπιστήμιο!

Usagi san= τι?

Takahiro= μην ανησυχείς εγώ, ο αδερφός σου και ο Nowaki τον σώσαμε.

Usagi san= που είναι τώρα?

Takahiro= στο νοσοκομείο.

Usagi san= θα πάμε αμέσως εκεί με το αμάξι.

Takahiro= χαίρομαι που ο Misaki έχει εσένα. Χαίρομαι που είστε εραστές.

Usagi san= ποιος στο είπε?

Takahiro= ο αδερφός σου.

Usagi san= φτάσαμε.

Haruhiko= Akihiko! Επιτέλους ήρθες!

Usagi san= που είναι ο Misaki?

Nowaki= Usami sensei μην κάνεις τον κόπο. Δεν θέλει να δει κανέναν.

Usagi san= εγώ δεν είμαι ο κανένας.

Πάλι άκουσα να ανοίγει η πόρτα. Ποιος είναι αυτή την φορά? Κουραστικά!

Usagi san= θεέ μου! Misaki είσαι καλά?

Misaki= Usagi san…

Usagi san= συγνώμη Misaki! Είμαι ένας βλακάς! Νόμιζα ότι δεν με αγαπάς πια! Δεν σε βοήθησα! Ούτε σε προστάτεψα! Μισώ τον εαυτό μου!

Πρώτη φορά έβλεπα τον Usagi san να κλαίει.

Misaki= Usagi san σε αγαπάω πολύ. Σε παρακαλώ μην κλαις. Ποτέ δεν θα πάψω να σε αγαπάω. Θέλω να είμαι μαζί σου για πάντα.

Usagi san= γιατί δεν μου το είπες Misaki? Δεν έπρεπε να το περάσεις όλο αυτό μόνο σου.

Misaki= επειδή αξίζω τον πόνο.

Usagi san= όχι Misaki. Μην το λες αυτό! Θα τον πληρώσουν στο υπόσχομαι!

Misaki= οι αποδείξεις….

Usagi san= ποιες αποδείξεις?

Misaki= οι αποδείξεις ότι με εκφόβιζαν είναι πάνω στο γραφείο μου.

Usagi san= θα τις δώσω στο δικηγόρο μου. θα το πληρώσουν. Στο υπόσχομαι.

Misaki= ευχαριστώ Usagi san.

Usagi san= δεν χρειάζεται να με ευχαριστείς Misaki. Είναι το λιγότερο που πρέπει να κάνω αφού σε έκανα να υποφέρεις τόσο.

Πράγματι ο Senpai και οι φίλοι του την πληρώσανε άσχημα. Θα πάνε φυλακή για 6 μήνες. Εγώ για 1 χρόνο θα επισκέπτομαι έναν ψυχολόγο. Και σύντομα ο αδερφός μου και η γυναικά του θα αποκτήσουν μωράκι. Χαίρομαι που δεν πέθανα.


	38. Chapter 38

Πέρασαν 4 χρονιά από τότε. Ευτυχώς όλα έχουν φτιάξει. Η σχέση μου με τον Usagi san πάει πολύ καλά. Ο αδερφός μου και η γυναικά του αποκτήσαν ένα αγοράκι που το λένε Mahiro. Είναι πολύ έξυπνος για 4 χρονών. Ο καλύτερος μου ο φίλος ο Nowaki παντρεύτηκε με τον Kamijou sensei. O δεύτερος καλύτερος φίλος ο Shinobu μαζί με τον Miyagi μένουν στο ίδιο σπίτι. Πλησιάζουν τα γενέθλια του Usagi san αλλά δεν ξέρω τι δώρο να του κάνω. Θέλω να είναι κάτι ιδιαίτερο. Είμαι πολύ χαρούμενος που δουλεύω μαζί με την Aikawa san.

Aikawa san= Misaki πείνασα πάμε να φάμε?

Misaki= εντάξει πάμε.

Aikawa san= Misaki τι θα ήθελες να φας?

Misaki= Hamburger.

Aikawa san= εγώ θα πάρω μια σαλάτα.

Misaki= καλή επιλογή.

Aikawa san= Misaki τι συμβαίνει? Φαίνεσαι προβληματισμένος.

Misaki= δεν ξέρω τι δώρο να κάνω στον Usagi san. Θέλω να αποδείξω την αγάπη μου.

Aikawa san= για να σκεφτώ… Misaki έχω ένα σχέδιο!

Misaki= για πες!

Aikawa san= αγαπάς τον Usami sensei?

Misaki= φυσικά!

Aikawa san= θες να ζήσεις μαζί του για πάντα?

Misaki= ναι!

Aikawa san= τότε άκου με προσοχή το σχέδιο μου!

Misaki= εντάξει!

Aikawa san= θα του οργανώσεις ένα πάρτυ για τα γενέθλια του. Όμως εμείς δεν θα ήμαστε στο πάρτυ. Θα πάμε στο Παρίσι για να βρούμε το τέλειο δαχτυλίδι. Και όταν γυρίσουμε στην Ιαπωνία και φτάσουμε στο πάρτη θα ανάψουν τα πυροτεχνήματα. Και τα πυροτεχνήματα θα λεμέ '' χρονιά πολλά Usagi san! Θα με παντρευτείς?'' και έτσι όταν ο Usami sensei γυρίσει το κεφάλι του, εσύ θα κάτσεις σε στιλ ιπποτικό και θα του δείξεις το δαχτυλίδι.

Misaki= Aikawa san δεν είμαι σίγουρος. Αν δεν θέλει να με παντρευτεί?

Aikawa san= φυσικά και θα θέλει! Αφού σε αγαπάει!

Και έτσι έγινε οργάνωσα το πάρτυ του Usagi san. Κάλεσα διάφορους φίλους. Βέβαια στεναχωρήθηκε ο Usagi san που δεν θα είμαι μαζί του στα γενέθλια του. Αλλά δεν ξέρει την έκπληξη του που του ετοιμάζω.

Usagi san= Misaki είναι ανάγκη να πας με την Aikawa στο Παρίσι για δουλείες?

Misaki= λυπάμαι Usagi san. Δεν μπορώ να το αποφύγω. Αλλά θα σου πάρω το τέλειο δώρο.

Usagi san= το τέλειο δώρο θα ήταν να ήσουν μαζί μου.

Misaki= έλα Usagi san, μην κάνεις σαν μικρό παιδί. Σου υπόσχομαι ότι θα γυρίσω οποίος γυρίσω όσο πιο νωρίς γίνεται. Θα το προλάβω το πάρτυ.

Usagi san= το υπόσχεσαι?

Misaki= ναι το υπόσχομαι. Αφού ξέρεις ότι σε αγαπάω χαζούλη.

Usagi san= και εγώ σε αγαπάω πολύ Misaki. Θα μου λείψεις.

Misaki= και μένα θα μου λείψεις πολύ.

Έτσι αναχώρησα για το Παρίσι μαζί με την Aikawa san. Το πρώτο πράγμα που κάναμε όταν φτάσαμε στο Παρίσι ήταν να πάμε σε ένα κοσμηματοπωλείο και να πάρουμε το δαχτυλίδι για τον Usagi san. Μετα πήγαμε και είδαμε τα αξιοθέατα του Παρισιού. Το Παρίσι είναι τόσο μαγικός τόπος. Μετα πήγαμε με την Aikawa san να φάμε σε ένα εστιατόριο απέναντι από τον πύργο του Άιφελ. Και μετα πήγαμε στο αεροδρόμιο για να αναχωρήσουμε για την Ιαπωνία.

Aikawa san= Misaki ξυπνά φτάσαμε στην Ιαπωνία!

Misaki= να πάρω τηλέφωνο τον Usagi san?

Aikawa san = όχι ακόμη! Μόλις φτάσουμε στο σπίτι! Κάνε υπομονή!

Misaki= δεν μπορώ Aikawa san! Είμαι νευρικός! Έχω άγχος!

Aikawa san = ηρέμησε Misaki! Όλα θα πάνε καλά!

Η διαδρομή φαινόταν αιωνία! Είχα τρομερό άγχος! Ήμουν ενθουσιασμένος! Ένοιωθα ότι η καρδιά μου θα βγει από τη θέση της.

Misaki= Aikawa san ποτέ φτάνουμε?

Aikawa san = Misaki! Ηρέμησε! Θα πάρω τον τύπο που θα ανάψει τα πυροτεχνήματα με το που μας δει να μπαίνουμε στο σπίτι να ανάψει τα πυροτεχνήματα!

Επιτέλους φτάσαμε στο σπίτι! Έτσι κάλεσα τον Usagi san.

Usagi san= παρακαλώ?

Misaki= Usagi san χρονιά πολλά.

Usagi san= ευχαριστώ Misaki. Μακάρι να ήσουνα εδώ!

Misaki= σε λίγο θα είμαι εκεί! Πως πάει το πάρτυ?

Usagi san= μια χαρά πάει αλλά είναι βαρετά χωρίς εσένα!

Misaki= θέλω να μου κάνεις μια χάρη!

Usagi san= τι χάρη?

Misaki= θέλω να βγεις έξω και να κοιτάξεις τον ουρανό.

Usagi san= εντάξει.

Τότε τα ανάψαν τα πυροτεχνήματα που έλεγαν '' χρονιά πολλά Usagi san! Θα με παντρευτείς?'' τότε πήγα πίσω του και έσκυψα σε στιλ ιπποτικό.

Misaki= Usagi san! Θα με παντρευτείς?

Τότε ο Usagi san γύρισε το κεφάλι του συγκινημένος και με αγκάλιαζε σφιχτά.

Usagi san= ναι Misaki! Θέλω να σε παντρευτώ!

Τότε εγώ βάζω το δαχτυλίδι στο δάχτυλο του και τον φιλάω με πάθος. Τότε όλοι αρχίσαν να χειροκροτούν και να μας δίνουν συγχαρητήρια. Ο γάμος έγινε μετα από 1 μηνά στην Βενετία οπού περάσαμε εκεί και το ταξίδι του μέλιτος. Είμαι ευτυχισμένος που θα περάσω την υπόλοιπη ζωή μου με τον Usagi san. Μια συμβουλή από μένα, απολαύστε την ζωή όπως ακριβώς είναι. Και όταν βρείτε τον ερωτά μην τον αφήσετε να σας φύγει. Το όνομα μου είναι Misaki Usami και αυτή ήταν η ζωή μου με δυσκολίες και όμορφες στιγμές. Αντίο!


End file.
